MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Melody tells the story of how she died and what happened to the others. Genre: Romance Characters: Melody, Biff, Lydia, Neville, Henry, Orville, Chauncey, The Whirlindas, Mr. Luggs, Sue Pea, Shivers, Spooky, Uncle Grimmly, Nana, Vincent Van Gore.
1. PROLOGUE

I'm doing something different for this story, but it's just going to be for this story…for now.

My new characters are Wendell and Leila.

Then the three characters I already own are Dylan, Saphire, and Lilly.

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

PROLOGUE

It was a stormy day in Boo Woods and Lilly was dragging her parents down the hall of the mansion to the Conservatory Room. The three-year-old child pulled them inside where Dylan and Saphire were already waiting.

"Guys, what are you doing?" The flower princess asked, crossing her arms.

"They're here because of me." Melody answered as she revealed herself.

Biff revealed himself beside her.

"What happen to you guys being human?" Luigi asked in concern.

"Professor E. Gadd's Humanficationizer's effects wore off three years ago and I've been in this room ever since." The twenty-six year old ghost explained. "I didn't want to scare you, Luigi."

"Same here." The buffed ghost replied.

"You can be in your human form again." The green clad plumber told her as he sat down on the chair.

"I don't know…" Melody sighed as she sat there on the piano stool. "I was alive once, but that was a long time ago."

Biff nodded. "Same here."

"What happen to you?" Daisy asked, pulling up a chair.

"I was murdered." Melody told her and the green clad plumber.

"Tell us the story." Saphire cut in.

The flower princess lifted her daughter up and sat her on her lap.

"I'll tell you everything." The twenty-six year old ghost grabbed an old and torn velvet book. "I wrote this book with the help of Madame Clairvoya since her ghost was already on the mansion's property."

"Without Madame Clairvoya we wouldn't have recalled our lives before we died." Biff added.

"All I remembered there for a while was my life before I turned seventeen." The light haired woman told them as she opened the book.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me.


	2. 1917: MOVING IN

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 1: 1917: MOVING IN

In 1917 Melody Pianissima moved in with Neville and Lydia. The couple was rich and they had no children at the time, but they would take in family friends' children.

"Welcome Melody Pianissima." Neville welcomed, helping her inside.

"I'm sorry your parents done that to you." Lydia apologized. "It doesn't matter if you are good or bad at the piano."

"My mother told me I was a disgrace." Melody told them as she tucked her long light blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're no disgrace, you have talent." Neville comforted her as he closed the front doors. "If you want to play the piano, there's one in the music room."

"Shivers!" The twenty-five year old woman called.

The butler walked in and looked at the girl in a long maroon colored dress. All he could do is stand there and gawk at her.

"Shivers, take Melody to her new room." The thirty-three year old man ordered.

"As you wish, Master Neville." Shivers walked through the archway and up the stairs.

Melody looked back at the couple and followed the butler. Shivers stopped at the third door on the hall and she walked in. As Melody walked in, he stood there in the doorway and gawked at her. He looked at her slim body and at her long light blonde hair as she placed her hairbrush on the vanity. Melody placed her three dresses in the dresser and turned to look at Shivers.

"Can you take me to the music room?" She asked politely.

"You're beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied, dismissing the flirty tone in his voice.

The butler motioned for her to come on and she followed. Shivers stopped by the entrance to the music room and she walked in. The seventeen-year-old girl felt blissful as she walked to the wooden piano. The butler walked away as she sat down at the ivory piano. She composed herself and started playing Beethoven's Für Elise. As she played the piano, a young man with black hair walked by the room. He heard the beautiful sound and stopped. Just hearing the beautiful music convinced him to back up and look inside the room.

"Hello." He greeted as he entered the room.

Melody stopped playing and turned to face him as he approached her.

"I'm Wendell Wright." He introduced as he took her by the hand.

"I'm Melody Pianissima." She replied as she looked him from his black hair and down to his brown shoes.

"You're beauty has mesmerized me." Wendell spoke.

Melody sat there and looked at him uncomfortably. When he kissed her hand, she pulled it away and stood up. The teenaged girl's temper flared up and she walked out of the music room, thus making him follow after her down the steps. She calmed down as she came across the small gym. When she opened the door and walked in, she locked eyes with a guy. Wendell stood in the doorway not so happy.

"I'm Biff Atlas." He introduced with a smile as he stopped doing pull ups.

"I'm Melody Pianissima." She replied with a smile.

Wendell scowled at the way they looked at each other and it just made his blood boil.

"Would you like me to introduce you to the others?" Biff asked her.

"Sure, I'd like that." The seventeen-year-old girl replied, taking the buffed teen by the hand.

Wendell walked away mumbling a few unpleasant words under his breath.

Biff showed Melody to Nana's room and they entered, getting the old woman's attention.

"Nana, this is Melody Pianissima." Biff introduced.

"Hello dear, I heard you were coming to live here with my son and my daughter-in-law." The sixty-eight year old woman smiled as she knitted.

"Neville and Lydia took me in since my mother and father kicked me out of the house." Melody replied, looking away.

"Whatever happened, it doesn't matter now." Nana told her as she rocked and knitted a beige throw. "You have a new home."

Melody smiled and looked up.

"Well it was nice meeting you." The old woman told her.

"Same to you." The teenaged girl replied as she walked out of the room.

The buffed teen followed the girl out and took her to the Uncle Grimmly's room. As soon as they entered Uncle Grimmly looked up and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Melody." He smiled. "My brother told me about you."

"Oh." She looked away and Biff placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway, I'll let you two kids get back to whatever you were doing." He told them as he moved his wardrobe to the other side of the room.

"See you later, Grimmly." Biff called as he escorted Melody out of the room.

Biff took Melody to the dining room and what she was seeing disgusted her. Food was flying everywhere and most of it was landing inside Mr. Luggs' mouth. The man looked like he had eaten the refrigerator.

"Mr. Luggs?" Biff called, trying to get his attention.

The large twenty-seven year old man stopped stuffing his face and looked at the teens.

"I'm Melody Pianissima." She introduced with a smile.

"I'm Mr. Luggs." He introduced back, taking a bite out of bread.

"I'm just taking the beautiful Melody around to let her meet everyone." The buffed seventeen-year-old explained, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The teenaged girl walked out and her buffed friend followed her out. Biff took Melody by the hand and took her to the ballroom. When they walked in, the Whirlindas stopped and walked over to them.

"Meet Melody Pianissima." Biff introduced.

The couple shook her hand.

"That's a beautiful dress, Melody." Ms. Whirlinda complimented.

"Thank you." Melody smiled. "My father bought it for me."

"Anyway, we have to go now." Biff told them as he took her by the hand.

"Well, come back later!" Mr. Whirlinda called, watching the teens walk out.

"Nice girl." Ms. Whirlinda thought to herself.

* * *

Up in the Attic Vincent Van Gore stood there trying to paint something brilliant, but it ended up coming out looking like the blobfish. When Biff and Melody walked through the archway of the first room in the attic, Vincent turned his head and smiled.

"Bonjour, I'm zee starving artist of the mansion." The fifty-year-old French man introduced. "Just call me Vincent Van Gore."

"Just call me Melody." She smiled, letting him shake her hand.

The light haired girl pulled her hand away and looked at it.

"I'm sorry I got zee paint on your hand." The starving artist apologized, handing her his paint rag.

"It's not a problem." She replied, cleaning her hand off.

"Anyway it's nice to meet you, so what brings you to zee attic?" Vincent Van Gore asked as he painted his horrible monstrosity.

"I'm taking her around to meet everyone." Biff explained.

The seventeen-year-old girl looked up at her new guy friend.

"So what happen for your mother and father to kick you out of zee house?" Vincent Van Gore asked.

"My mother told me I was a disgrace for messing up during the piano recital. I had lost to this older woman." She sighed.

"Well, I don't believe you're a disgrace for a minute." The artist told her.

"Neither do I." The buffed guy spoke.

Melody looked at the wooden floor.

"Will you play me a song?" Biff asked her.

Yes." Melody nodded as she took him by the hand.

"See you later." The French artist told them as he painted.

The teen girl took him back to the music room. She sat down at the piano and began playing Moonlight Sonata. While she played, he looked at her romantically and she looked at him the same way. Wendell caught a glimpse of them and he stopped in the doorway. Seeing the way they were mesmerized by each other angered him. Lydia and Neville stopped by and stood in the doorway and watched her play. They smiled when they saw the bliss on his face. They knew right then that Biff had a crush on Melody. Wendell was furious; he stormed off before Neville and Lydia could see his angry face.

As months went on Biff and Melody flirted with each other. Wendell became more irritated because he wanted her badly. He wasn't about to give up trying to win her over just because she was interested in Biff and he was interested in her.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me. I hope this story will be good.


	3. 1918: THE BIRTH OF SUE PEA

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 2: 1918: THE BIRTH OF SUE PEA

It had been almost a year since Melody moved in and everything seemed to be going just fine. Uncle Grimmly brought home a baby girl named Sue Pea and puppy named Spooky. His soon to be wife had died during childbirth and all he could think about is his little girl not having a mother and it bothered him. While he stood there in the foyer, the others approached him and the newborn to welcome them home. Spooky stood there drooling and wagging his tail waiting for attention. Mr. Whirlinda picked him up and continued to coo over the baby with the others.

"May I hold her?" Melody asked politely.

"She's beautiful." Nana commented as her other son passed the baby to eighteen-year-old Melody.

"She has her mother's features." Ms. Whirlinda pointed out.

Wendell stood close by and watched Melody cradle Sue Pea.

"We're sorry about your soon to be wife." Neville apologized to his older brother.

Uncle Grimmly just shrugged; he said nothing to anyone.

"I will paint a portrait of anything for zee baby girl." Vincent Van Gore told them. "It will be magnificent!"

"Shivers, go prepare some food." Lydia ordered. "We're going to celebrate the birth of Sue Pea."

The butler walked away to perform his one main duties of the day.

The Whirlindas, Nana, Mr. Luggs, and Neville all headed to the dining room to set it up.

"Someday I hope to have my own family." Biff told Melody as he watched her rock the newborn baby.

"Me too." The eighteen-year-old girl smiled as she looked at the baby's precious face.

* * *

In the dining room everyone sat around the rectangle table. Mr. Luggs had to sit on two chairs because he broke a chair the night before. Melody sat next to Biff of course and Wendell sat next to her. Grimmly took Sue Pea back from the light haired girl and sat down. Everyone sat there and ate their food, except Mr. Luggs on the other hand practically inhaled his food.

"Mr. Luggs, slow down!" Ms. Whirlinda exclaimed. "You're going to end up eating yourself to death!"

Mr. Luggs stopped stuffing his face and stared at her. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight!" Nana called as they all watched him leave the dining room.

"If everyone is done eating now then let's head to the ballroom." Twenty-six year old Lydia stood up from the dining table with a smile.

Uncle Grimmly stood up with Sue Pea in his arms. "You all can go to the ballroom. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll just stay up in the baby's room for a while."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked in concern as he stood up from the table.

"I'm sure." His brother replied as he carried his motherless child out.

"I'll go talk with him." Nana assured the others. "Just go have fun."

The others stood up from the dining table and followed Lydia to the ballroom while the butler cleared the table. Down in the ballroom the Whirlindas danced together and Neville took his wife by the hand and began to dance with her. Melody stood there against the wall and Biff stood next to her. When Wendell approached her, she moved closer to her buffed friend.

"Melody, will you dance with me?" Wendell asked, holding his hand out for hers.

The light blonde haired girl looked up at her buffed friend nervously.

"Go ahead, it's just one dance." Biff told her. "I'll wait to dance with you."

Melody held her hand up and Wendell quickly pulled her to the middle of the floor. She could feel her heart wanting to explode from her chest as the twenty-one year old man slow danced with her. All he could do is stare into her big yellow eyes and keep his hand on her waist.

"You know, Melody; you are a very beautiful girl and I'd really like you to be my girlfriend." He told her as they moved around the room with the other two couples.

Melody looked in his dark green eyes very uncomfortably and he smirked.

Wendell leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I want to kiss you long and hard."

"You're making me uncomfortable, so I'm just going to go back over to Biff." The eighteen-year-old girl told him.

Wendell squeezed her by the arm and she pulled away and walked back to her best friend. When Biff held out his hand, Melody took his hand and he led her to the middle of the ballroom floor.

"Melody, I really like you." Biff smiled as he pulled her close to slow dance. "You have such beautiful yellow eyes that shine bright like the stars in the sky and a beautiful smile that brightens up my day. When you walk, your long, light blonde hair sways like the grass does with a gentle breeze on a fall afternoon."

Melody blushed and laid her head on his chest as they danced. "I really like you too."

Neville and Lydia looked at Biff and Melody with a smile. They've never seen him so happy in the three years he had been there prior to the girl's arrival. Wendell stood back against the wall and glared at them. He wasn't too happy that Melody liked Biff. It truly irritated him.

"Ah, the beautiful Melody will not even give me the time of day... What must I do to win her? Passion! Yes! That's it! I will show her I burn for her! My unbridled passion will scorch her soul!" Shivers thought to himself. "She has the most beautiful soul."

* * *

Nana sat in Sue Pea's bedroom with Uncle Grimmly as he rocked the baby.

"Son, I know it's hard to lose your soon to be wife, but she's in a better place now." The old woman told him.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Uncle Grimmly sighed, placing the newborn in her crib.

Nana got up and headed out of the room. The thirty-seven year old man kissed Sue Pea goodnight and left the room.

* * *

A month later Melody sat in the music room playing the ivory piano. When Wendell walked in, he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Let me guess, Moonlight Sonata?" He asked, walking up to the piano.

The light blonde haired girl stopped playing and looked at him angrily. "I put my heart and soul into that piece and you insulted it!"

"I don't know much about music, so cut me a break." He huffed.

"Fine, but if you must know I was playing Liebesträume which means Dreams of Love." Melody replied calmly.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would go out with me." He looked in her yellow eyes and waited for a response.

"Sorry, but no I won't." She sighed as she stood up from the piano.

As she tried to walk out, he grabbed her wrist. "Please, just once."

"I said no!" She snapped, pulling away.

Wendell looked at her angrily as she hurried out of the room.

* * *

Nana sat in her rocking chair and knitted Sue Pea a small white blanket. When Melody walked in, Nana handed her the finished blanket.

"Take this to Sue Pea's room for me, please." The old woman smiled at her.

The light blonde haired girl nodded and left the room with the blanket. When she entered the baby's room, Neville was changing the baby.

"I'll finish putting her to bed if that's okay with you." She smiled, holding the blanket.

"Alright." He handed her the baby and walked out.

Melody sat down in the rocking chair with Sue Pea and began rocking her. While she rocked her, Biff walked in.

"She's so precious." The buffed guy told her as he stood beside of the rocking chair.

"She really is." The light blonde haired girl replied as she stood up with the sleeping baby.

Melody placed Sue Pea in her crib and laid the blanket on the chair and walked out with Biff behind her.

* * *

For several months, Biff and Melody bonded with Sue Pea. Uncle Grimmly spent time with his daughter as well. Wendell and Shivers continued to hit on Melody, but the young man was worse about it. He wouldn't stop putting his hands on her. The Whirlindas continued to practice their dancing in the ballroom. Neville and Lydia went out more often and the others just stayed around the mansion.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me. I hope this story will be good.


	4. 1919: WENDELL AND MELODY

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 3: 1919: WENDELL AND MELODY

Biff walked in Melody's pink bedroom, and Spooky sat up on the bed. The buffed nineteen-year-old shook the light blonde haired girl's shoulder, waking her up.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, beautiful." Biff smiled as he looked into her big yellow eyes.

"Thanks." She replied as she sat up in bed.

Spooky barked and she petted him on the head.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, holding a white rose out in front of him.

"Yes!" Melody exclaimed in excitement.

Biff placed the white rose on the end table and lifted her off the bed. The buffed guy turned around and she stripped her white nightgown off and put on her maroon dress. Biff turned around and brushed her hair and swept her off her feet and carried her out the door. The blonde haired guy carried his girlfriend down to the dining room and entered.

"Happy nineteenth birthday Melody!" Everyone shouted in delight.

"You guys, you shouldn't have." The light blonde haired girl told them. "You guys have given me all I need and that is a home and friends with a music room."

"It's no problem, darling." Nana replied, handing her a handmade blanket.

"Neville and I bought you a new pair of black shoes." Lydia told her, handing her the shoes. "Also, here's a book of sheet music my husband picked up for you."

"Thanks, I love this stuff." Melody thanked.

"I have an announcement." Biff interrupted, placing his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Melody is my girlfriend as of today."

"Congratulations." Ms. Whirlinda replied happily.

"I knew you kids would eventually end up together." Mr. Luggs cut in.

"You both make a cute couple." Lydia smiled.

All the others except Wendell agreed.

Biff whispered in Melody's ear and she nodded. He then left the dining room.

Everyone except Shivers, Mr. Luggs, and Melody left the dining room.

"Um, I guess I better go to." The light blonde haired girl broke the silence.

"Go ahead." The overweight man told her.

Melody walked out, leaving Mr. Luggs to eating and Shivers to dusting.

* * *

Melody walked along the hall of the second floor with Spooky in tow. She sighed as she stopped in front of the master bedroom and knocked.

"Come in!" Lydia shouted from the other side.

Melody opened the white door and walked in with Spooky prancing alongside her.

"Lydia…"The nineteen-year-old sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I have a confession."

The mirror gazing light blonde haired woman put the brush down and turned around.

"Biff is my first boyfriend and well quite frankly I'm nervous." She told Lydia.

"It's okay to be nervous." She told the light blonde haired girl. "Just be yourself and you'll do just fine."

Melody stood up from the bed and hugged Lydia. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem." The twenty-seven year old woman replied, releasing the girl.

Lydia turned back towards the mirror as Melody left the room with Spooky in tow.

* * *

The nineteen-year old girl walked in the music room and sat down at the piano and began playing Moonlight Sonata. Wendell walked in and stood there in the doorway. Melody continued to play the piece beautifully as she smiled blissfully. As soon as she finished the piece, Wendell walked over to her.

"That was beautiful." He complimented. "Beautiful just like you."

"Thanks, I guess." She replied, sitting there.

"Nothing is more beautiful than you." He told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Melody tensed up and her heart began to pound fast. Wendell lowered his face next to hers and whispered in her ear. "You will be mine."

He moved his face away from hers and she brushed his hands off her shoulders. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Never touch me again."

Wendell backed up and Melody walked out of the music room.

"I will have her if it's the last thing I do." He grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Nana sat in her rocking chair and rocked as she finished knitting a light pink blanket. The nineteen-year-old girl knocked on the bedroom door before she entered and she walked and sat down on the floor in front of the old woman.

"How are you Miss Melody?" Nana asked as she folded the knitted blanket.

"I'm doing fine." Melody answered with a halfhearted smile.

Nana handed her the blanket. "I knitted this for you."

The light blonde haired girl smiled as she took the blanket. When she stopped smiling, the old woman looked at her in concern.

"Is something bothering you, dear?" The old woman asked as she started knitting something else.

"Can I ask you something?" Melody asked as she looked in the older woman's eyes.

"Sure." Nana replied.

"I have this friend who is practically all alone and she lives in the same house with this older guy. He's been harassing her and putting his hands on her and she's not sure what to do because she doesn't have anywhere else to go." Melody explained. "She's very uncomfortable around him and she doesn't really like being left alone in the room with him. She wants to tell her boyfriend and the people she lives with, but she's sort of scared, what should she do?

"She should tell because it can only get worse." The old woman told her. "Has he threatened her?"

The light blonde haired girl shook her head.

"Well I'm hesitant about saying this, but if she doesn't feel threatened and she's just scared, then she should just stay away from him or stick around others at all times." The old woman told her.

"Thanks." Melody thanked as she stood up.

"No problem, dear." Nana assured her. "Let me know how it works out for your friend."

Melody nodded and walked out of the room. When she walked passed Wendell's bedroom, he stepped out in front of her and grabbed her. Melody's heart skipped a beat as he forced her inside his room. He pushed her up against the beige wall and all she could do is stand there in fear.

"What did you tell Nana?" He asked angrily as he pinned her shoulders up against the beige wall.

Melody gulped. "Why does it matter?"

"Tell me or else." He growled, pressing against her harder.

"If you don't let go of me, I'm gonna scream." She threatened.

"Whatever Melody, but if you did tell her I'm harassing you, I will deny it and I will come after you." He retorted angrily as he released her. "Now get out."

Melody hurried out of his room and sighed and walked to the end of the hall to her bedroom with her knitted light pink blanket. She walked inside her bedroom and shut the door and removed her dark red belt with a white buckle at her waist. She then pulled off her long maroon colored dress with long sleeves with white frilly trim and a dark red bow near her neck. While she was standing there in her white under clothes, Biff walked in without knocking.

"Sorry, I didn't know." He apologized nervously as he stared at her half-naked.

"It's okay." She assured him as she pulled on her white knee length nightgown.

Biff stood there blushing and he sure wasn't sorry for seeing her half-naked. He walked over to her and pulled her close.

"You look really pretty tonight." The buffed guy complimented as he gently rubbed her back.

"Thanks." She replied, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend the day together, but I did manage to find you the right gift when I went to town." He apologized as he pulled out the small box.

Melody backed up and he handed her the box. When she opened it, she smiled.

"I hope you like it." Biff told her as he took it out of the box.

"I do." She replied, turning around.

It was a necklace with a heart pendant. The buffed guy placed it around her neck and fixed her hair. As soon as she turned to face him, he placed his hands on her soft face and locked lips with hers. He couldn't help but smell her natural scent. To him, she smelled like a rose. When they stopped kissing, he released her face. Melody stood there in a light daze and her heart was pounding fast. The way he kissed her made her feel like she didn't have a care in the world. Biff look down at her as he smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Melody nodded. "I've never been kissed before and I just wanted to let you know I really liked it."

All he could do is smile.

"I'm glad you were my first kiss and I'm glad you're my first boyfriend." She told him.

"I'm glad you are my first too." He replied.

Melody yawned and Biff kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Melody."

"Goodnight, Biff." She replied as she watched him walk out.

The nineteen-year-old girl closed the door and turned off the light and crawled into her warm bed. She laid there a good several minutes before she finally fell asleep. Not even a couple hours went by when her door slowly opened to reveal Wendell standing there. He slowly walked over to her bed and quickly placed his hand upon her mouth. When he used his free hand to hold her down, she suddenly opened up her eyes. All she could see was the silhouette of the person pressing on her. Her body was paralyzed with fear and all she could do is let out a distressed whimper.

"Hello, Melody." He greeted angrily.

Melody's heart pounded faster as she felt his breath on her.

"C'mon Melody, force your body to move." She thought to herself as he kissed her.

After a couple of minutes of him kissing on her, he stopped and caressed her pale white skin.

"Tell anybody about this encounter and you're in trouble." He hissed, backing away.

Melody laid there as tears strolled down the sides of her face as he left the room. Ten minutes went by and she was finally able to move again. She sat up in bed and started weeping uncontrollably. She knew it was Wendell when he spoke. She wiped her eyes as she got out of bed and walked to the master bedroom down the hall. She knocked on the white wooden door until someone answered it. When Neville pulled it open, the girl quickly hugged him and sobbed more.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Wendell…" She cried into his robe. "H-h-he kissed me and he had bad breath!"

The thirty-five year old man took the girl down the hall to Wendell's room and knocked. The twenty-two year old guy opened the door half-asleep and stood there.

"Did you kiss her?" He asked infuriatedly.

The black haired guy yawned. "No I did not. I've been asleep for two hours."

Neville looked down at the trembling girl. "Then it was just a dream."

Melody locked eyes with Wendell. "But he's lying!"

The blacked haired guy glared hatefully at her.

"Melody, go get some sleep." Neville told her as he walked away. "It was just a nightmare."

When Wendell heard the door shut down the hall, he grabbed the frightened girl by her arm. "I warned you."

Melody wiped her eyes as he let her go. He backed inside his room and closed the door. She knew it wasn't a bad dream, but no one would believe her. The light blonde haired girl shook her head and walked to Biff's bedroom. She didn't knock, she just walked in and Spooky greeted her. Melody walked to the buffed guy's bedside and shook his shoulder. Biff turned on the lamp and looked at her tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Melody sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him. "I'm scared."

"Whatever you're scared of, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you and I'm going to do my best at protecting you." He assured her as he laid back down in his bed. "You can sleep in here if you want."

The nineteen-year-old girl laid down beside him and snuggled up to him. Biff pulled the blanket up over her and held her hand. Even though it was inappropriate for an unwedded couple to share a bed, he did not care and they went to sleep.

So for the rest of the year she stayed in his room at night. Wendell continued to bother her whenever she was alone, but he didn't touch her.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me. I got my eyes dilated and I must say it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I have a phrase hidden in here and only those will know what it is if they have watched "Sabrina the Teenage Witch" and remember that episode where Harvey turned into a frog.


	5. 1920: THE WEDDING

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 4: 1920: THE WEDDING

January tenth, 1920 was going to be the best day ever, but Melody didn't know it. She walked in her buffed boyfriend's room and shook his shoulder. Biff slowly sat up and stretched.

"I brought you a lily because you once told me you liked that flower." She smiled, handing it to him.

"I see you didn't forget my twentieth birthday today." He smiled, placing the lily in the vase on the dresser beside the bed. "I also got you something for your birthday in two weeks, but first I have to show you something."

"What is it?" She asked as she walked towards the door.

"You'll see." He replied as he got out of bed. "I also have to ask you something when I show you."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's gonna be lovely." Melody thought to herself as she watched Biff slip on his clothes.

The buffed guy took the beautiful girl by the hand and led her out to the garden. When they got there, she looked at him.

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

"Just like you." He replied as he pulled her over to the stone fountain.

The light blonde haired girl looked at the fountain in awe as water squirted out the top and landed in the larger area of the fountain.

"So what were you going to ask me?" She asked, turning around to face him.

What the couple didn't know was that Wendell was sitting upon the first branch in the oak tree.

"I was going to wait, but I figured this would be a much better time." He told her as he got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Marry me, Melody; you'll never have to be alone. "I love you and that's all I really know." He told her with a smile.

She couldn't help but tear up. "I will marry you."

Biff placed the diamond ring on Melody's ring finger and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and embraced him. He embraced her back and she looked up at him with a smile. He then picked her up, making her eye level to him and they kissed. His soft lips pressed against her soft lips as they kissed by the fountain.

Wendell looked down at them from the tree very angrily.

"He asked her to marry him and she without hesitation says yes." He thought to himself. He was tired of how she acted towards him and he wanted to make her pay badly.

* * *

Later on that day, Biff called the residents of the mansion to the foyer.

"Everyone, we have an announcement." He told them as he held his woman next to him.

"We're getting married!" Melody blurted out in excitement.

"Congratulations!" The Whirlindas congratulated in excitement.

"Shivers, take Sue Pea's old crib and set it in Melody's room." Lydia ordered, hugging the light haired girl.

"You two always made a cute couple." Nana cut in as she patted Biff on the back.

Lydia released Melody from the hug and smiled.

"Just make sure you take care of her." Neville added as he patted Melody on the back.

"So what day do you plan to wed?" Mr. Luggs asked, taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

The nineteen-year-old girl shrugged and looked at the one she loves.

"Does March tenth sound good to you?" He asked the light haired girl.

Melody nodded and took Biff by the hand and pulled him away.

* * *

Melody pulled him inside the music room and smiled.

"I wanted to play Liebestrӓum for you." She told him as he sat down at the piano. "It's a very beautiful piece."

"Beautiful just like you." He replied, pulling up a chair.

She blushed as she began playing the piano. They both smiled as they sat there, making eye contact. Wendell on the other hand wasn't smiling, he felt anger and jealousy. He continued to peek inside the music room at the couple. He hated the fact he couldn't have her and seeing the way Biff looked at her just irritated him more. When the piano stopped playing, he ducked around the corner in the hall and continued to listen.

Biff kissed her on the lips. "That was very beautiful."

"Thanks." She replied. "I've been practicing, but I hope to get even better as time goes on."

"I have faith that you will." He told her. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go lift some weights now."

"I don't mind." She responded as she watched him walk out.

Melody sat there and began practicing some more. As she was practicing, Wendell walked in. The light haired girl stopped playing and turned around. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Melody stood up and she tried to back away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and held onto her tightly. He pulled her close and forced her into a kiss, setting her temper off. She pushed him away from her and slapped him across the face.

"I told you to never touch me again!" Melody shouted furiously.

Wendell scowled at her. "I told you, you will pay."

"No, you're going to pay!" She shouted again, striking him across the face again. "I will not let you torment me!"

The black haired man scoffed and walked out of the room. Melody sighed and looked at her wrist. Shivers peeked inside the room and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern. "I thought I heard you yelling."

"I'm fine…" She answered, lowering her voice.

"Miss Melody, you know you can tell anyone in this house if something is bothering you." The butler assured her as he watched her walk passed him.

"Yes, I know." She answered as she walked up the set of stairs to the second floor.

Shivers couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, so he headed back to the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

Just as Melody was about to enter the small gym, Biff opened the door and walked out.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern as he lifted her up to his eye level.

"I want to tell you, but I fear if I do then things will only get worse." She told him.

"I won't force you to tell, but whenever you are ready I will be right here for you." He assured her as he carried her out of the room.

* * *

That night when everyone was in bed, a loud crash came from the dining room. Everyone woke up and they headed down stairs to the dining room. When they entered, Biff covered Melody's eyes and Uncle Grimmly handed Sue Pea to Lydia. Lydia turned away and Ms. Whirlinda followed after. The others looked at Mr. Luggs body and sighed.

"He's dead." Shivers sighed. "He ate himself into an early grave."

"What are we going to do with his body?" Nana asked.

"We're going to have a doctor come out with his tombstone and coffin and he will be laid to rest in the family graveyard." Neville explained, covering up the body with a sheet. "For now, his body will have to stay right here."

"I'll go call to the doctor and tell him." Uncle Grimmly sighed, leaving the room.

"Mr. Luggs was only thirty." Mr. Whirlinda shook his head as he walked out.

"Until then, we all go back to bed." Neville told them.

Everyone exited the dining room and went back to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning the doctor brought out the coffin and tombstone. Neville, Uncle Grimmly, the doctor, and Shivers loaded the body inside the casket and carried him out to the graveyard. All the residents inside the mansion gathered around as the coffin was lowered down in the ground.

* * *

March tenth arrived and Lydia and Ms. Whirlinda was getting the bride and the little flower girl ready. Melody stood there in her white floor length dress.

"For someone who's supposed to be 5'4, this dress still seems long." She commented as Lydia brushed her long light blonde hair.

"It's supposed to be that long." Ms. Whirlinda explained as she fixed the pink bow in Sue Pea's hair.

Melody nodded. "This is the day I get married… and my parents wouldn't come."

"It'll be okay." Lydia assured her as she handed her the bouquet. "My husband is going to give you a way to the groom."

Ms. Whirlinda opened the door to the ballroom and the twenty-year-old light haired girl turned around. Neville escorted Melody down to the alter and Sue Pea followed behind. Biff stood there mesmerized by her beauty and he couldn't help but smile. Everyone watched from the side as the not father of the bride released her.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Biff Atlas and Melody Pianissima in marriage. To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We shall celebrate with Biff and Melody the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today. Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Biff and Melody in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Welcome everyone. Biff and Melody have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family - one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today. We are here today to join Biff and Melody in a life of mutual commitment. It is fitting and appropriate that you, the family and friends of Biff and Melody, be here to witness and to participate in their union. For the ideals, the understanding, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together had their roots in the love and friendship and guidance you have given them. The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty and meaning from the intimate associations of their past. Biff and Melody, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Biff and Melody- Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to a part of the story not yet told." The priest spoke. "Do you Biff Atlas, take Melody Pianissima to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Biff answered as he looked into her big yellow eyes. "I pledge to you endless strength that you can count on when you are weak. I'll be your ears when you can't hear, your eyes when you can't see, or your nose when you can't smell. You'll never need to look further than me. I'll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, your hope when you're down and out. I will always be there for you."

"Do you Melody Pianissima, take Biff Atlas to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." She answered with her eyes still locked onto his. "I will always be there for you as you have been for me."

The couple smiled at each other and exchanged rings.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest spoke. "You may kiss the bride."

Biff gently pulled Melody close and passionately kissed her. Everyone in the room clapped except Wendell. The priest moved aside and the newlyweds walked out of the ballroom. Neville paid the priest and he left. All the others stayed behind and danced in the ballroom. Wendell ducted out of the room and headed upstairs. Instead of going to his room down the hall, he stopped by Biff's room and pressed his ear up against the door.

* * *

"We have all night to do the married couple stuff." Melody told him as he stripped her.

"I know." He replied as he handed her, her maroon dress with the white lace.

"We can have Shivers bring us some tea and we can sit in the garden." The light haired woman suggested as she dressed herself. "Or maybe I can play a song for you on the piano."

"I'll meet you in the music room." He told her as he removed his tuxedo.

* * *

When the doorknob twisted, Wendell bolted down the stairs and ducked out of sight. The bedroom door opened and Melody walked out. She smiled as she walked down the steps and down the hall. When she entered the kitchen, Shivers turned around with a white teapot.

"Shivers, will you pour me some tea?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes and I'll bring it to you." The butler told her, setting the teapot down.

"I'll be in the music room." She replied as she exited the room.

Shivers got down a teacup and poured some tea in it. He turned his back and Wendell silently popped in with a container. The black haired man crept over to the counter and poured some arsenic in the cup. He quickly picked up the spoon and stirred the liquid. He put the spoon back and backed out of the room with the poison. Shivers picked up the cup and took it to the music room. Melody stopped playing and smiled as the butler sat the cup on the small table beside of her.

"Thank you." She thanked.

"No problem." He replied.

Just as Biff entered the room, Shivers turned around and walked out.

"What piece were you going to play?" Her buffed husband asked, pulling up a chair.

"Listen." She whispered.

Wendell peered inside the room as she began to play Liebestrӓum. All he could do is hope that she would drink the tea before leaving the room. When Melody stopped playing, she picked up the teacup and drank it all.

"That was beautiful." Biff complemented as he stood up.

She winced in pain as she held her head. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine." She replied as she held onto him. "I just have a slight headache."

"Listen, you're going to go rest." He told her as he picked her up.

"Will you stay in the room with me?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Yes." He replied as he carried her up the stairs to their room.

What she didn't know was that Wendell had put enough arsenic in her tea to kill a small animal. Wendell followed behind quietly and stopped outside the bedroom. Sue Pea walked up and looked up at the man. When he saw her looking at him, he walked off. The little girl opened the door and walked inside.

"Sue Pea, can you go get a wet cloth and bring it back to me?" Biff asked as he felt Melody's head.

Sue Pea nodded as Spooky ran in. The three-year-old dog barked and ran back out with the child in tow. The child ran down to the bathroom with the little dog in tow, but when she turned at the end of the hall she bumped into Lydia.

"Can you get me a wet cloth, please?" Sue Pea asked.

"What's it for?" Lydia asked as she entered the bathroom with the child.

"Biff asked me to get it for him." She replied as the adult handed her the cloth.

Lydia watched as the child run back the way she came with the dog following her. The child ran back in the room with the wet cloth and handed it to Biff. Melody laid there in their bed asleep as her husband placed the cloth on her forehead.

For the next two weeks Melody stayed in bed. Since Biff was taking care of his wife, Wendell wasn't able to poison her some more. Lydia found out she was pregnant and Neville was super happy. Vincent Van Gore painted another disastrous painting. The Whirlindas spent most of their time in the ballroom dancing. Shivers did what butlers do best and Nana knitted several little baby socks. Spooky roamed around as do all dogs. Sue Pea spent more time with her father, Grimmly and with Melody.

Even after Melody was better, Biff wouldn't leave her side. He wanted to make sure she was better. For the next several months the couple was inseparable.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me.


	6. 1921: NEW ADDITIONS

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 5: 1921: NEW ADDITIONS

January third their beloved dog Spooky died. Melody was devastated; the dog had been following her around since the day he came to the mansion. Sue Pea was heartbroken and the only one who could cheer her up was her mother figure. The others in the mansion, including Wendell, were saddened by the loss.

* * *

February fifth Lydia gave birth to twins at the hospital.

"What should we call them?" Neville asked as he held the baby wrapped in a white blanket.

The new mother looked down at the other baby wrapped in a gray blanket. "What about Henry and Orville?"

"Perfect." The father commented as he cradled baby Henry.

* * *

At the mansion, Melody was in the bathroom. For the last month, she has been in the bathroom every morning throwing up. The twenty-one year old wiped her mouth and looked in the tall mirror. She never noticed she had a small bump for a stomach. It used to be flat. Melody wasn't sure how she didn't notice her baby bump, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. She swung the bathroom door open and rushed to the small gym down stairs.

"Biff, we need to talk." She told him as she entered the room.

The buffed guy stopped lifting weights and sat up. "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant." She announced, turning to the side to show off her small bump.

Biff sat there in shock as he stared at her stomach and mumbled. "Pregnant."

"We're going to be parents!" Melody squealed in excitement.

Her husband stood up and hugged her. "I'm happy."

"We have to tell everyone!" She shrieked, happily.

Biff kissed her passionately and she smiled.

"Let's go." She ordered, pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Neville and Lydia walked through the front doors in the foyer carrying the twins. Soon as the doors close, Melody came running with her husband in tow.

"Meet Henry and Orville." Neville introduced.

"They're so adorable." Melody cooed.

"Can you have the rest gather here in the foyer?" Biff asked them.

"You don't have to." Nana interrupted as she and the others followed her down the steps. "We heard the doors close."

"Everyone, I'm going to have a baby!" Melody blurted out in excitement.

Lydia held Orville as she hugged Melody. "Congratulations!"

"Have you thought of any names?" Mr. Whirlinda asked, patting the buffed guy on the back.

"Maybe Alexander or Violet." He threw a couple names out there as he put his arm around his wife.

"I was hoping to call the baby Leila Rose Pianissima-Atlas if a girl." Melody frowned.

"Then if the baby's a girl we will call her that." He told her, making her smile.

"That name sounds so innocent and beautiful." Ms. Whirlinda told them. "I think it sounds perfect."

The twenty-one year old blonde haired woman smiled.

"Later I'll knit the baby a blanket." Nana spoke up.

"I'll have a new friend!" Sue Pea replied excited.

"Just don't overdo it." Uncle Grimmly cut in. "You don't want to hurt the baby."

"I'll be careful." Melody assured them.

Wendell was not happy with the news. He was going to poison her some more, but he didn't want to harm the unborn child.

"We have to go somewhere." The light blonde haired told the others as she took her husband by the hand.

"Where are we going?" The buffed man asked as she led him out the door.

"We're meeting someone." She replied as the door closed behind them.

* * *

As time went by, Neville and Lydia bonded with the twins. Melody's baby bump didn't get much bigger. The Whirlindas took a break from dancing and they helped out with the twins. Nana on the other hand had knitted the children sweaters. Shivers continued to care for the large mansion as he wished Melody was his. Uncle Grimmly went out to town more often and bought stuff needed. Little Sue Pea hung around Melody more and Vincent Van Gore continued to paint as well as sculpt even though his work wasn't that great. Wendell just sat back and waited.

* * *

October fifth came around and Biff had the doctor to come out. Melody laid in bed, screaming in pain as Lydia held her hand. All the residents stood outside the room except Lydia. The doctor finally walked in and headed inside the room. The twenty-one year old cried out in pain as Lydia placed a wet cloth on her forehead. The doctor got in between her legs as she pushed. Melody pushed some more and the doctor was able to help get the baby out. The new mother laid there almost unconscious as the twenty-nine year old woman helped hydrate her again. The doctor finished cleaning up the baby and wrapped her up. The new mother perked up and the doctor handed her the baby.

"What would you like to call your baby girl?" The doctor asked, looking at her.

"Leila Rose Pianissima-Atlas." She answered, tiredly.

The doctor wrote down the name and opened the bedroom door. He grabbed up his stuff and headed out, leaving the door opened. Biff and the others walked in and stood around the bed.

"Meet Leila Rose Pianissima-Atlas." Melody introduced.

"She did well." Lydia told them as she wiped the sweat off the young woman's face.

"She's beautiful." The buffed guy smiled and kissed his wife's forehead, making her blush.

"She looks more like Melody than she does Biff." Ms. Whirlinda cut in.

"Yes she does." Neville spoke up. "She's got her nose, mouth, and her face shape, and her hair color. At least she has his eye color."

"I brought her a light pink blanket, a light pink sweater, and the little socks to match." Nana told her as she placed the stuff on the dresser.

"Thanks." Melody replied as she handed Biff their baby.

"We should leave now." Mr. Whirlinda told them. "She needs to rest and get her strength back up."

So everyone in the room walked out, leaving her alone to rest. Shivers placed a cup of tea on the small table beside the bed and walked out. Wendell on the other hand had another idea, so he pulled out the arsenic and poured just enough in to make her sick. He hurried out of the room before she or anybody else saw him.

* * *

After Biff dressed Leila in something warm, he placed her in her white crib with nothing in there. He went to the small gym and left his wife and child to sleep in peace.

Neville and Uncle Grimmly stayed in the study for the rest of the night. Lydia later put Sue Pea to bed and the others settled in for the night. When Melody woke up in the middle of the night, she picked up the cup of tea and drank it. It wasn't much later that she woke up Biff with her muffled cries of agonizing pain. All he could do was rub her stomach, but it wasn't enough.

After Christmas Day, Melody was feeling better, but she couldn't get out of bed to care for Leila. Biff ended up bringing her the baby so she could spend time with her. He then had Neville help bring the crib in their room. When no one was around, Wendell once again slipped a small dose of arsenic in her tea before it was brought to her.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me.


	7. 1922: IT'S TIME TO TELL

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 6: 1922: IT'S TIME TO TELL

By the time Melody is better, Leila was three months old. Wendell had stopped poisoning her. He didn't want the others to notice the change in her finger nails. Despite the fact some had children and some did not, they helped each other out anyway. Melody picked up Leila and headed down to the music room. The young mother placed her baby girl in the cradle and sat down at the piano. When she started playing, she used her left foot to gently rock the baby. Sue Pea walked in and climbed up on a chair to listen and Uncle Grimmly stood in the doorway. When she finished playing, she stopped rocking the cradle.

"What was that you were playing?" The little blonde haired girl asked.

"Moonlight Sonata." She replied, picking up her baby.

"I like it." Sue Pea smiled.

Melody walked passed Uncle Grimmly with Sue Pea in tow.

"Sweet Pea, why don't you go play with twins in their room?" He suggested.

Four-year-old Sue Pea ran off happily as Biff approached his wife.

"Ready to go?" He asked his wife.

Melody nodded and they walked off.

Uncle Grimmly headed to the study to where his younger brother was. When he walked in, his brother was writing in the twins' baby journal.

"How's it going?" He asked him.

"It's going fine." Neville replied. "We just learned Henry and Orville like peek-a-boo."

"That's adorable." Grimmly cooed, sitting down in the comfy chair.

"They're spoiled." The younger brother told him.

"I don't doubt it none." Grimmly grinned as he picked up a book to read.

* * *

Instead of Sue Pea going to play with her cousins, she ran up to her grandmother's room.

"Nana!" The little girl shrieked full of happiness as she ran to her.

Nana picked up the child and began to rock her. "How are you?"

"I'm happy!" Sue Pea answered happily.

"That's good." Nana smiled.

* * *

Lydia sat in the twins' room and rocked them. If there was one thing she knew, it was how to care for babies.

Shivers stayed down the basement doing the laundry and wishing he could've won Melody over.

* * *

The Whirlindas walked up to the attic just as Vincent Van Gore had finished the not so good portrait of the couple and their baby girl. It wasn't that great, but it was good enough for them.

"Do you mind if we take Leila off your hands for a little bit?" Ms. Whirlinda asked as they walked up.

"No I don't mind." Melody told them, handing her the baby.

"You both look like you could use another break." Mr. Whirlinda added.

"Thanks." Biff thanked as he pulled his wife out on the balcony.

The Whirlindas turned around and left with Leila. Vincent Van Gore smiled as he started a new painting.

Out on the balcony, Biff held Melody close and looked into her big beautiful yellow eyes.

"I have been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You're just as beautiful now as you were then." He told her, making her blush. "That was six years ago."

"I feel the same way." She told him as she looked up at him. "I love you."

"And I love you too." He replied, leaning in to kiss her.

Melody wrapped her arms around her neck and they locked lips. Their breathing became shorter as they frenched it. He loved the way her soft lips felt against his soft lips. After their passionate ten minute French kissing, they broke away and looked at each other. Her face was red and so was his, but it didn't stop there. Biff picked Melody up and carried her down to their bedroom.

* * *

Later on after all the children were put to bed, everyone except Melody and Wendell were asleep. The light haired woman slowly got out of bed, so she wouldn't wake her husband. She slowly opened the bedroom door and walked out. As she walked out, Wendell saw her going towards the stairs, so he followed. He didn't follow too close as he walked up the steps after her. Melody walked out onto the balcony quietly so she wouldn't wake Vincent Van Gore up in his room. Wendell made sure he snuck upon her, since there is a bedroom in the attic. He tried to sneak upon, but she could hear.

"Go away!" She whispered angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere." He snapped as he grabbed her by her upper arm.

When he pulled her close, she slapped him across the face. He became furious at her and forced her up against the brick exterior and he used his body to pin her.

"Get off me!" She shouted furiously as she tried to push him away.

He ignored her and placed his hands on her waist. No matter how much she struggled, he still wouldn't stop. He began to kiss her neck and she kneed him right where it hurts.

"VINCENT!" She cried as he continued to hold her against the brick exterior.

Even though getting kneed hurt really bad, he wasn't about to stop.

"VINCENT!" She cried in distress.

As soon as the door to the balcony swung open, Wendell let her go and he bolted passed the starving artist. Melody stood there quite shaken by what just happened.

"What did he do to you?" Vincent Van Gore asked as he approached her.

"He pinned me against the wall and kissed my neck." She answered angrily.

"You need to tell Neville and Lydia." He told her.

"I did and he didn't believe me." She sighed.

"So this has happened to you before?" The artist asked.

Melody nodded. "Neville didn't believe me and I thought telling would help me, but it didn't."

"They'll listen if I go with you to confirm it." Vincent Van Gore assured her. "It's time to tell."

"Just forget it." She sighed, walking passed him.

"You should really tell Neville and Lydia." He told her as he closed the balcony door. "He's gotten physical with you."

"We tell, but if they don't listen I don't know what I'll do." Melody told him as she walked to the stairs.

"We'll tell him in the morning." The artist replied.

The light haired woman nodded and headed back down towards her room.

* * *

The next morning everyone had gathered in the dining room to eat. Melody glared at Wendell as she sat next to Biff.

"Melody has something to say." Vincent Van Gore broke the silence.

The blacked haired man scowled at her.

"Wendell has been harassing me." The light haired woman sighed.

"Is this true?" Lydia asked.

"No it is not." The black haired man lied as he adverted his eyes towards the others. "She must have had another nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Melody shouted angrily. "You know darn well it wasn't!"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Vincent Van Gore told the others.

"Enough!" Neville snapped, slamming his fist down onto the table. "Wendell, just stop messing with her."

The twenty-one year old woman looked at Neville sadden as she stood up. "Thanks a lot."

"Neville!" Nana snapped at her son. "She's just like a daughter to you and y—"

"Forget it Nana." Melody interrupted. "He doesn't care."

"Melody…" Neville sighed.

"Just don't." She sighed as she walked out.

"See what you have done." Biff fussed, getting up from the table.

The Whirlindas shook their heads and looked at him. Uncle Grimmly and Sue Pea sat there in silence. Shivers stood back and shook his head. Wendell sat there like a statue and looked at the others. Biff walked out shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

When Biff caught up with Melody, she was in the baby's room rocking Leila.

"I love you." He told her as he walked over to her.

"I love you too." She replied as she gently rocked her baby.

"You know you can always come to me." He told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but no one seems to care about how I feel." She sighed as she stood up with the baby.

"I care." Biff replied, pulling her into a hug with the baby.

"You know, he only torments me when I'm alone." Melody sighed, pulling away.

"So as long as you're never alone he won't bother you." The buffed guy spoke, watching his wife put the baby back in her crib.

Melody turned to face him. "I guess no one should leave me by myself anymore then."

"Starting today." Biff added.

The light haired woman nodded. "Just until I feel okay being able to walk around alone."

* * *

When Christmas came around, everyone in the mansion gathered in the music room. Melody sat down at the piano and played them "Carol of the Bells". They wanted this Christmas to be the best one ever. After all it was Henry, Orville, and Leila's first Christmas. After they opened their gifts, they all headed down to the town and they got a picture taken together. Biff, Melody, and Leila got a personal picture taken. Even the others had gotten a personal picture taken. They went home to the mansion and had Christmas dinner that night. For them, it was the best Christmas anyone has had in a long time. Lydia especially enjoyed it since she found out she was eating for two.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me.


	8. 1923: CHAUNCEY

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 7: 1923: CHAUNCEY

January fourth came and Neville had the doctor to come out to the mansion. Lydia was in labor and there was no way she would have made it to the hospital in town. Everyone stood out in the hall, except Melody. She was in the room with the woman helping her.

"Just a little more to go." The doctor told her.

"C'mon, you got this." Melody coached as she held her hand.

Lydia pushed once more and stopped. The doctor took the baby and sighed.

"It's a boy." He told her as he cleaned the baby up. "I have bad news though."

"Is something wrong with Chauncey?" Lydia asked nervously.

"Your baby was born dead." The doctor replied; sadden as he was, he slowly wrapped the baby up in a white blanket.

Lydia began to cry hysterically and Melody hugged her. The doctor opened the door and Neville stood there.

"The baby was born dead." He broke the news to the father and the others. "I carry caskets in the back of my vehicle."

Neville and Uncle Grimmly left the area and headed outside. Mr. Whirlinda and Shivers walked away. Ms. Whirlinda took the children to go play in the twins' room.

"I'm sorry, Lydia." Melody cried along with her.

"I'll have a tombstone sent over later." The doctor interrupted.

Those still in the hallway moved aside so Neville and Uncle Grimmly could bring in the casket. The doctor laid the stillborn child in the wooden casket and closed the lid. Both men lifted the casket up and headed out of the room.

"It's best if Lydia doesn't see the burial." The doctor cut in.

* * *

The men walked down to the graveyard and Mr. Whirlinda and Shivers moved out of the way. Neville and Grimmly lowered the casket down into the ground. The other two men threw dirt down in the hole. When they were done, all four of them headed back inside.

* * *

Melody was able to get away from Lydia after she had fallen asleep. The doctor left and the others out in the hall had walked off. The light haired woman left the master bedroom and walked inside the twins' room. Leila stopped playing and slowly walked to her mother.

"Are you okay?" Ms. Whirlinda asked in concern as she picked up the twins.

"I'm fine." Melody replied almost in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I know seeing that was hard."

"It is unfair." The light haired woman huffed. "No mother should ever have to go through such tragedy."

"I agree, but everything happens for a reason." The curly haired woman told her.

Sue Pea grabbed Melody by the hand and looked up at her.

"I guess we should put the children to bed now." Ms. Whirlinda sighed.

The light haired woman nodded and walked out. The curly blonde haired woman stayed behind and laid the twins down in their beds to sleep. Melody walked in Leila's room and placed her in her crib.

"Melody, can I ask you something?" The little blonde haired girl asked as she watched her cover up her daughter.

"Sure." The light haired woman replied, turning around to look at her.

"How come I don't have a mommy?" She asked looking up at her.

Melody sat down on the rocking chair and lifted Sue Pea up.

"I hope your father doesn't mind me telling you, but your mother died while having you." The light haired woman explained nervously.

"Oh…" The child sighed. "Will you be my mommy too?"

"I guess." Melody replied. "I don't mind."

Melody stood up with Sue Pea holding onto her. The light haired woman walked out of her daughter's room and walked into the next room. When she let the little girl down, she stood there and watched the child grab her nightgown. The little girl stripped and slipped it on and climbed into bed. Melody covered her up with her pale pink blanket and handed her, her light brown teddy bear. The lighted haired woman turned out the light and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Later on that night after everyone was asleep in their beds. Melody woke up to the faint sound of a baby's cry. She slid out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. She knew that sound wasn't any of the children living there, so she stood there and listened. As she walked closer towards the room that was for the new baby, the crying got louder. She slowly opened the door and slowly walked in. Melody turned on the light and turned her attention to the crib. There lay the ghost of baby Chauncey. The light haired woman walked over to the crib and tears began to stroll down her face. She gently placed her hand on the baby's head, but when her hand didn't phase through she picked him up. Chauncey stopped crying and went back to sucking on his pacifier. Melody supported his oval shaped head and looked into his yellow eyes. Despite his sin being blue and cold, she cradled him. The small turf of sea green hair on his head brushed against the light haired woman's face as she snuggled him.

Lydia walked in the room and Melody turned to face her. The shorthaired woman began to tear up as she approached them. The light haired woman smiled and handed her Chauncey. The baby's mother snuggled him and looked up at the twenty-three year old.

"When everyone is awake, we will have the others meet him." Lydia broke the silence.

Melody nodded and headed for the door. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Go get you some sleep and I'll see you soon." The shorthaired woman told her as she sat down in the rocking chair.

The light haired woman nodded and headed back to hers and Biff's room.

* * *

When eight o'clock came, Melody was up and already dressed in her maroon dress. She was excited about the others getting to see the baby's ghost. The light haired woman gathered everyone and led them to the nursery. When Melody stopped at the door of the nursery, she pushed the door open and the others walked in.

"Everyone, this is Chauncey." Lydia introduced, showing them the ghost.

"Hi Chauncey." Sue Pea greeted as she touched his little cold blue hand. "Why is his hand cold?"

"He's a ghost." Melody explained, picking up Leila.

Neville picked up Henry and Orville and they looked at the baby.

"Why does he have different color hair than us?" Henry asked, looking up at his father.

"Um I'm not sure." Neville answered. "It doesn't matter though."

"He's cute for a little ghost baby." Ms. Whirlinda commented.

"I have three nephews and I'm happy." Uncle Grimmly cut in.

"Four beautiful grandchildren and one who's like a granddaughter to me." Nana spoke as she put her arm around Melody who was holding Leila.

Biff walked over to his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder. Nana moved her arm and he hugged his wife and child.

Mr. Whirlinda held Chuncey's hand smiled. "I wish the others who died could see him."

Wendell stood back away from the others.

Vincent Van Gore and Shivers stood to the side.

"Even though my paintings aren't that great, I will paint you a portrait of zee baby." The artist offered.

"Sure." Lydia accepted.

After everyone met Chauncey, they all went back to doing their normal routines.

* * *

A couple days later when the Whirlindas went out, they came back with a trophy. They had won the local waltz contest. They headed down to the ballroom with their trophy. When they walked in, Biff and Melody were slow dancing. Mr. Whirlinda placed the trophy on the shelf and began to waltz with each other.

"How was the competition?" The buffed man asked as he held his wife close.

"WE won." The Whirlindas replied as they moved around the ballroom.

"Congratulations!" The light haired woman replied in excitement.

"Thanks." Mr. Whirlinda smiled.

When Wendell walked in, Melody tensed up as she slow danced with Biff. The buffed man felt his wife tense up. As they moved around the ballroom floor, he could feel her heart pounding extremely hard. The Whirlindas noticed the look of distress on her face.

Melody stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Biff's ear. "Get him out of here…please."

The buffed man slow danced his way with his wife over to the Whirlindas and whispered. "Make Wendell leave, he's stressing Melody out."

Mr. Whirlinda released Ms. Whirlinda and walked over to the blacked haired man. Mr. Whirlinda looked into his dark green eyes and Wendell looked into his light green eyes.

"You need to leave the room." Mr. Whirlinda told him.

Wendell scowled and walked out. Melody sighed in relief and laid her head on Biff's chest.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me.


	9. 1924: ASSAULT, THREATS, AND NEAR DEATH

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 8: 1924: ASSAULT, THREATS, AND NEAR DEATH

February fifth came around again, marking the day that Henry and Orville came into the world. Neville and Lydia threw them a birthday party. While everyone was gathered around the twins at the table, Wendell stood back behind Melody. The twins blew out the three candles together and everyone cheered. Leila climbed upon the chair next to Henry and sat down and Sue Pea did the same thing except next to Orville. Shivers brought out the knife and cut each child a piece of cake. When he was done he passed the knife to Mr. Whirlinda.

"Who wants a piece?" He asked, cutting the cake into several little squares.

Everyone spoke up except Melody and Wendell.

"Do you two want a slice?" Ms. Whirlinda asked, taking a bite out of hers.

"No thanks." The light haired woman replied.

The black haired man shook his head.

Melody walked out of the dining room and Wendell followed behind her. Leila noticed her mother had stepped out of the room, so she slid off the chair and ran after her. Surprisingly no one had noticed their absence.

When Melody walked in the music room, Wendell walked in and forced her up against the wall.

"Get off me!" The light haired woman snapped as he pinned her. "I will come right out and tell the others."

"They'll never believe you." The black haired man growled in her face.

"There are others in this house that will believe me." She replied, staring into his dark green eyes.

"They won't care!" He snapped. "They never cared about you."

Melody scowled at him and kneed him right between the legs. Wendell cringed and held his breath as the pain lingered. When he recovered, he placed his hand on her throat and began to cut off the circulation.

"Mommy?" Leila called as she walked in the room.

Wendell released Melody and she slid down the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"What did you do to my mommy?" The little girl asked, walking over to her mother.

Wendell was nervous; Leila had caught him in the act of hurting Melody. He knew they would believe the young child, so he darted out of the room. The little girl with light blonde hair and short pigtails sat down in front of her mother. The light haired woman held her arms out and her child crawled into her arms. Melody stood up with Leila and looked in the mirror at her neck. She sighed and walked out of the music room.

* * *

The others continued to sit in the dining room eating cake. When Melody walked in with Leila, they turned their attention to them.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Lydia asked in concern.

The light haired woman ignored her question. "Nana, I need to tell you something."

The older woman stood up from the table and walked over to the mother and child. Melody stepped out and Nana followed. Leila held onto her mother as she walked down the hall. Melody sighed as she stepped inside the music room. Nana walked in behind her and stood there.

"What's wrong?" The older woman asked.

The light haired woman sat her little one on the rectangle bench by piano and turned around.

"I can't take it anymore." She spoke almost in a complete whisper.

"Take what?" The older woman asked as she stood there.

"Wendell assaulting me!" She shouted very upset. "It's not the first time and it won't be the last time!"

Nana didn't say anything and looked at Leila and back at the young woman.

Melody pulled the collar on her dress down. "This is what he done to me."

"Oh my." Nana looked at the bruise starting to form on her neck.

"He done this after I got him between the legs with my knee." The light haired woman told her as she looked the older woman in the eyes. "He wouldn't get off me."

"We're going to get him thrown out of here." Nana assured her.

"No you won't. Neville doesn't care about me, so it doesn't matter…" The light haired woman sighed, looking away. "Leila saw him assault me. Don't worry about having Wendell thrown out, I'm packing my things and taking Leila."

"It won't be any safer if you leave here." Nana told her. "He can still get to you outside of the mansion."

"Then I'll leave and go live in Mushroom City." She told her.

"We live on the outskirts of Mushroom City." The older woman sighed.

Melody began to cry and Nana walked over to her and hugged her. "What am I going to do?"

Leila slid off the bench and hugged her mother.

"Don't worry; I'm going to talk to my son, but if he doesn't listen I'll protect you." The old woman assured as she released the young woman.

Melody picked up Leila and wiped her eyes.

"Let's go talk to Neville." Nana put her arm around the mother and child and escorted her out.

Little did they know was that Wendell had been listening from around the corner in the hallway.

* * *

Neville sat in the study, reading a book when Nana let herself, Melody, and Leila inside the room.

"Neville, we need to have a talk." The old woman fussed as she closed the door.

"About what?" He asked, closing the book.

"We're going to talk about this." Nana told him, pulling the collar down on Melody's maroon dress.

Neville stood up and looked at her neck. "Who did this to you?"

"Wendell." The light haired woman sighed, looking away.

"He was hurting my mommy." Leila spoke up as she held onto her mother.

"What did you do to him to make him do this to you?" The bookish father asked, examining her neck.

"I kneed him between the legs, but –" Melody was cut off.

"You started it, so it's not my problem." He fussed.

"You don't get it, he's been assaulting me!" She cried. "I told you he wouldn't care!"

"Some father figure you turned out to be." Nana told her son.

"If I wanted to be uncared about, I'd go back home to my parents and suffer that way!" Melody shouted at him as she headed for the door.

Neville sighed as Melody swung the door open and stormed out with Leila.

"Way to go." Nana fussed, flicking him in the ear.

* * *

The light haired woman walked in Leila's room and sat down in the rocking chair with her child.

"I'm sorry mommy." The little girl apologized as he mother sobbed. "I kiss it and make it better."

The light haired woman looked up at her daughter and smiled. She wiped her eyes and looked in her daughter's big green eyes.

"You are as sweet as honey." Melody smiled, making her smile.

As they sat there in the rocking chair, Biff and Sue Pea walked in.

"Are you alright?" The buffed man asked in concern as he approached them.

"It doesn't really matter. Even if I tell you, there's nothing you can do." Melody sighed.

"C'mon Mel, tell me what's going on. I'm your husband." He sighed.

Sue Pea stood there in silence.

The light haired woman pulled the collar down on her maroon dress, revealing the bruises. "There's nothing you can do it about it…"

Biff became enraged at this and stormed out. He knew who done it and he was going to make him pay.

* * *

In the kitchen, Wendell poured arsenic in the cup of coffee he knew was for Nana. When he was done, he put the container in his pocket and stood there. Shivers came back in and picked up the cup and walked back out. Biff stormed in and grabbed Wendell by the shirt and forced him up against the floral print wall.

"If you ever lay a hand on my wife ever again, I'll break your legs." He warned.

"Don't be threatening me." The black haired man snapped angrily.

"I'm not threatening, I'm promising!" Biff replied enraged.

Both men looked at each other with daggers in their eyes. The buffed man released his grip and shoved him to the floor and walked out. Biff did not know what he was up against, but he would eventually find out.

* * *

Shivers brought Nana her tea while she lectured her son. The older woman took the cup and drank some.

"But mother—" Neville was cut off.

"Don't "But mother" me." She snapped. "You are not kicking that poor girl and her family out. I won't allow it!"

The man sighed. "She can't stay here anymore."

"Well you can't just kick her out! You know darn well that her parents won't take her in! If they threw her out over something stupid, they aren't going to accept her back into their lives!" The older woman yelled at him.

Neville sighed and shook his head.

"If you throw her out and something happens to her, I will personally have you arrested for her death that could be prevented." She threatened.

"Fine, she stays." He sighed.

"If you don't start protecting her right now and he causes her demise, I'll take a roller pin to your butt until the day I die." She threatened.

The light red haired man looked at his mother's stern face.

"Go apologize to her." His mother ordered.

Shivers opened the door for him and he walked out.

* * *

Melody sat in the rocking chair with Leila and now Sue Pea, rocking them both. As she rocked, she told them a nursery rhyme.

"Georgie Porgie, Puddin' and Pie, Kissed the girls and made them cry, When the boys came out to play Georgie Porgie ran away." She spoke as she rocked them.

Both children laughed as they snuggled up to her.

Before she could tell them another, Neville walked in and she stopped rocking.

"We need to talk." He replied, walking towards her.

Sue Pea and Leila slid off Melody's lap and sat on the bed.

"There's nothing to talk about." The light haired girl snapped, standing up. "It's clear you don't care about me."

"I do care about you." He replied, looking into her eyes.

"Then why don't you do anything to protect me from that monster?" She asked, turning her back to him.

Neville turned Melody around and hugged her. "I will from now on. I'm sorry, Mel."

The light haired girl began to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized as he hugged her.

Melody pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I forgive you."

"I should've listened to you better." Neville told her. "You're like a daughter to me."

"And you're almost like a father to me." She replied.

Biff walked back in and pulled Melody into a hug.

* * *

March tenth came around again, marking four years of Biff and Melody being married. Most know how they celebrated, but they were careful not to make another little human.

* * *

October fifth had come around again. Leila barged in her parents' room and climbed upon the bed and began jumping. The little girl with short pigtails was excited, today was her birthday.

Biff and Melody sat up and Leila plopped down on the bed.

"Honey, go get dressed and we'll meet you downstairs." The buffed man told her.

The child nodded and slid off the bed and ran out of the room.

Both adults got out of bed and dressed themselves. The light haired woman walked out and walked in her daughter's room. The shorthaired girl sat down on her bed and her mother picked up the white brush and began brushing her hair. Melody parted Leila's hair and pulled each side into a pigtail. The little girl was dressed in her pumpkin orange colored dress with the brown bow at the top of her dress. Melody handed Leila her black shoes and she slipped them on.

"Happy birthday." She smiled as she picked up her daughter.

"I'm this many today!" She replied happily as she held up three fingers.

Melody held onto Leila as she left the room and headed down to the dining room. When they got down there, Biff had already beaten them. The shorthaired girl with pigtails was surprised. Everyone was already waiting for them. All the adults in the house had stayed up late to set everything up. The light haired girl sat the little girl down on the wooden chair and the buffed man sat the cake down in front of her.

"It seems like just yesterday you had just given birth to her." Lydia told her.

"They grow up so fast." Ms. Whirlinda commented.

"Can we go outside and play in the garden?" Sue Pea asked, catching the attention of the adults.

"Go ahead." Neville told them.

"By the time you come back in, we'll be ready to give Leila her gifts." Nana told the five-year-old weakly as she sat down on the wooden chair.

Vincent Van Gore sat down at the table.

"Just be careful." Melody told them.

Sue Pea helped Leila down off the chair and walked out with Henry and Orville in tow.

* * *

Outside in the garden all four children stood there by the fountain as water poured out the top.

"Do you want to play tag?" Sue Pea asked the others.

The three children nodded.

"I'll be it and the fountain will be base." She told them. "Now run."

The twins and the shorthaired girl with pigtails ran away. The five-year-old girl chased after the twins and the birthday girl. The three children made it to base and Sue Pea stood there. Leila climbed upon the wooden bench and climbed upon the edge of the fountain. The other children became nervous and Orville ran back inside to get the adults.

"Leila, get down!" Henry whined, watching her balance herself on the edge.

"Be careful!" Sue Pea shrieked as she watched the shorthaired child catch her balance.

As Leila walk around the edge, she stepped on a wet spot and lost her balance. Both children watched in horror as she fell in. Sue Pea ran to the fountain and climbed up there and stepped in the seven inches of water with Henry following after. Both children gasped when they saw blood forming around the three-year-old girl laying face first in the water. The little girl with braids picked their friend up and held her the best she could. Henry got out and Sue Pea struggled to pass Leila to him. The twin struggled to hold her as his cousin got out of the fountain.

"LEILAAAAAA!" Melody screamed as she ran towards the scene with the other adults in tow.

Orville stood back with the others.

The light haired woman took her daughter from the twin and held her. "Leila, please don't die! Wake up!"

Biff placed his two fingers on the side of his daughter's neck. He sighed in relief when he felt her pulse. "She's still alive."

Melody placed her hand on the back of Leila's head and gently laid her down. She pinched her daughter's nose and blew into her mouth. The child started coughing up water and she moved away from her face. The shorthaired girl with pigtails started to cry and she picked up her daughter and held her close.

"Oh Leila, I thought I lost you!" Melody cried as she sat there with her little one in her arms.

"Let's get her inside." Neville told the weeping mother. "We need to doctor her cut."

Biff helped Melody up and she walked in with Leila crying in her arms. Neville and Shivers escorted them in, leaving the others outside.

"Is Leila gonna be okay?" Sue Pea asked.

"I hope so, she's my only child." The buffed man answered.

"What happened out here anyway?" Uncle Grimmly asked in concern.

"We were playing tag and the fountain was base. Leila climbed on it and slipped. She fell in and Henry and I got in the fountain to get her out. There was blood too." The little girl explained.

"I pray that zee child will be okay." Vincent Van Gore spoke up.

"Same here." The Whirlindas spoke in unison.

"She's such a good, cheerful little girl." Nana sighed, picking up the twins.

Lydia started walking back towards the mansion with Chauncey and the others followed after.

* * *

Melody stood there in the bathroom holding Leila while Neville and Shivers doctored the wound on the child's forehead. The little child cried as the butler put medicine on her wound. The light haired woman rubbed her child's back as Neville wrapped her head.

"Don't let her fall asleep." Neville instructed as he put stuff away.

"How come?" Melody asked in concern as she fixed Leila's hair.

"She could have a brain injury, but I don't know." The forty-year-old man told her.

"Does her head hurt?" The butler asked.

Leila shook her head. "No."

"Then she should be fine, but I still don't think she should sleep for a good while." Neville replied, rubbing the child's head.

Melody nodded and walked out of the bathroom with her child in her arms. The others walked in from outside and the light haired woman turned to face them as she held her child.

"Is she alright?" Nana asked in concern.

"She should be okay." The light haired woman replied. "I'm just so happy my baby girl is alright."

"Me too." Biff replied as he approached them. "She's a piece of us."

"You know, we can always let her open her gifts later." Lydia interrupted. "Go out and spend time together."

"Sue Pea?" Leila chimed in.

"Can I? The five-year-old asked, looking up at her friend's parents.

"I don't mind." Melody replied. "Biff?"

"I'm fine with it." He answered.

"I'm fine with it as well." Uncle Grimmly assured.

Biff picked up Sue Pea and they headed for the front door. After they left, the others went about their business.

* * *

Wendell sat in his room, plotting his next offense towards Melody. He was still angry with her for telling on him and he really wanted to make her pay, but how? He didn't know exactly what to do, but he wanted to do something that wouldn't get him in trouble. He pulled out the arsenic and started to think. The last time he poured some in Melody's tea, she became sick and bed ridden for some time, but she didn't die. He only had done it every so often. Then when he had done the same to Nana, she acted normal. He knew what he had to do, kill the ones closest to Melody before going after her.

* * *

Later that evening when Biff and Melody came back with the girls, they headed to Leila's room. The other adults in the mansion had placed the three-year-old's gifts in her room. Melody sat Leila down and the child ran to her gifts and unwrapped them. Sue Pea sat in the rocking chair watching the little girl. Biff and Melody stood back with a big smile on their faces as they watched their child open her gifts. Leila opened the gift from her parents and hugged it. It was a new light brown teddy bear with a dark brown bow tie. The child loved her new toy, it became her favorite thing and it made her happy. Melody picked Leila up and placed her in her single sized bed. Biff brought over the pink blanket Nana had knitted her and covered her up with it. Both adults kissed their little one goodnight and escorted Sue Pea out.

"I'll see you in the bedroom." The buffed man replied, breaking the silence.

Melody nodded and picked up Sue Pea. "Okay."

Biff headed towards their room and Melody headed towards Sue Pea's room. When she entered with the blonde haired girl, she sat her on the bed and undone her little braids. She pulled the child's pink dress off and handed her, her pink nightgown. The child pulled her pink nightgown over her head and pulled off her black shoes. The twenty-four year old woman laid the dress on the armchair and moved the shoes next to it. Sue Pea crawled to the head of the bed and Melody covered her up. The little girl watched the young woman go to the door and before she could walk out the child spoke up.

"Thank you momma."

Melody stopped and turned around. She forgot she told her she could call her that.

"You're welcome." She replied as she walked out.

Sue Pea turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

Melody entered hers and Biff's bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

Is everything okay?" He asked in concern as he sat down on the bed with her.

"I guess. I mean we nearly lost Leila earlier today…" She sighed, removing her black shoes.

"Everything will be okay." He assured his wife as he put his arm around her. "She's still with us."

Melody looked at him and nodded. Biff moved his arm and she stood up and removed her dress and her corset. She laid her clothes across the chair and turned to face him.

"You are just as beautiful the day I met you." He spoke up as he looked at her from head to toe.

Instead of putting her nightgown on, she walked over to her husband and stood there. The buffed man was still mesmerized by her even if she didn't have anything but panties on. He put his hands on her waist and had her sit down on his lap. Biff and Melody locked eyes and they smiled at each other. He pulled her closer and locked lips with hers. After the passionate kiss, he stood up with her and moved to the middle of the bed.

"Goodnight my love." Biff pulled up the blanket up over them.

"Goodnight my big, strong man." Melody replied, moving her almost naked body close to him.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me.


	10. 1925: ARSENIC, DEATHS, AND THROWN OUT

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 9: 1925: ARSENIC, DEATHS, AND THROWN OUT

Wendell was at it again. He continued to pour arsenic in the tea, thinking it was for Melody, but it was for Nana. He put the container away and Shivers took the tea to her. When the butler walked in, the light haired woman was sitting there with the old woman.

"Thank you Shivers." The old woman took the tea and sat there.

The butler turned around and walked out, leaving them alone.

"How are you feeling today?" Nana asked, sitting the tea on the small end table.

"I feel slightly bad, but other than that I'm fine." The light haired woman responded as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "What about you?"

"I'm doing okay, but lately I've been feeling under the weather." She told the young woman. "Don't worry about me; I'm going to be just fine."

The light haired woman smiled and the old woman smiled back.

"Your birthday is in three days, so do you have any idea on what you want to do?" Nana asked, rocking in her rocking chair.

"I'm not even sure, but I know I would like to have some time to play the piano and teach Leila." She replied.

"Well whatever you do, it will be a good day." Nana told her as she picked up her cup of tea.

Melody nodded. "You're right."

The old woman drank the cup of tea and sat the cup down on the end table.

"I'm glad you're here, Nana. I don't know where I'd be right now if you weren't here." She told the old woman.

"You are a bright young woman, you know? If Wendell does anything to you ever again just knee him." Nana told her.

Melody nodded again and Nana began to throw up. The old woman tried to stand up and the light haired woman held her up the best she could, but it wasn't enough. Nana collapsed and Melody struggled to pull her away from the sick on the hardwood floor.

"NEVILLE! UNCLE GRIMMLY!" Melody cried out in distress.

The men rushed inside the room and saw the light haired woman crying and holding the old woman up. Mr. Whirlinda rushed to the scene and stood there. Both sons of the old woman checked her for a pulse, but they never could find one.

"She's dead." Uncle Grimmly spoke up, sadden by the loss.

Mr. Whirlinda turned around and left the room. Biff rushed inside the room when he heard Melody crying. The brothers lifted Nana up and gently placed her on her bed. The light haired woman cried hysterically as her husband picked her up. The buffed man carried her out and both sons of the old woman sighed. When Mr. Whirlinda walked back in, Shivers and the doctor followed in with a coffin. The butler and the man in the fancy red long sleeved jacket lifted the old woman's lifeless body up and placed her in the velvet coffin. Neville and Grimmly stood back and watched Mr. Whirlinda and Shivers take the coffin out of the room.

* * *

"Was Nana sick for a long time?" The doctor asked, glancing at stuff around the room.

"She's been under the weather since October of last year." Neville answered. "Headache, weak, vomiting, coughing, cramping muscles, and fever. I believe that's it."

"It sounds like she had the flu." The doctor told them. "Has anyone else been feeling like that?"

"Melody has mentioned she has felt bad, but she never went into detail." Neville replied sadly.

"Hmm, well just keep an eye on her." The doctor instructed as the bald man handed him the money.

Both men nodded and the doctor walked out.

Neville and Grimmly sighed and headed down towards the family graveyard.

* * *

Melody laid on the bed crying and Biff sat on the edge rubbing her back.

Leila walked in and looked at Melody. "Why's mommy crying?"

The light haired woman sat up and the little girl crawled upon the bed and sat on her mother's lap.

"It's because Nana is no longer here." The buffed man explained as he rubbed his wife's back.

"Where she go?" The shorthaired girl with pigtails asked as she hugged onto her mother.

"She died." Melody sobbed, hugging the child back.

Leila said nothing as her mother moved her to her father's lap.

"I'll be back…" The light haired woman sighed, wiping her eyes as she stood up.

Melody left the bedroom and Leila slid off Biff's lap and followed after her.

* * *

When Melody walked in the kitchen, she caught Wendell putting something in the tea. The light haired woman cleared her throat, catching him off guard.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she approached him.

The black haired man put the container away and turned to face her. "Nothing you need to know." He snapped.

"Have you been pouring arsenic in the tea Nana drank?" The light haired woman asked angrily. "You killed Nana didn't you?"

Wendell moved closer to Melody and she backed up. "If you as much as breathe a word of this, I will take the most precious thing away from you."

"You have no idea what is precious to me." Melody growled.

"Leila Rose Pianissima-Atlas." He smirked. "It would be an awful shame if something happened to cause your daughter's demise."

"You lay a hand on her and you'll wish you never met me." She growled angrily at him.

"I'd watch what you say if you know what's good for you." Wendell snapped.

Melody scowled and he backed away and walked out, leaving her there upset. She stood there and sobbed as quietly as she could, but she couldn't stay quiet. When Lydia walked in the kitchen, she turned her attention to Melody.

"What's wrong?" The shorthaired woman asked in concern.

"Wendell killed Nana!" She blurted out. "He poisoned her and threatened to harm Leila if I told!"

Wendell walked in looked at them. "I did what?"

"Did you poison Nana?" The thirty-three year old woman sighed, crossing her arms.

"No I did not." He lied. "What she saw me putting in the tea was sugar. I keep a container of sugar in my room because I eat it by itself."

"I think you are just in shock, Mel." Lydia sighed, turning to leave the room. "Nana was sick, it was only time."

The light haired woman sighed and watched her mother figure leave. The black haired man approached her and put his arm around her.

"Don't say anything, just walk." Wendell ordered.

Melody felt her heart drop as he escorted her out. As they walked down the hall to the foyer, Leila saw and she ran to her.

"Bring the kid." The man ordered, moving his arm.

The light haired woman picked up her child and he moved his arm back around her. After he escorted her and the child outside, Melody spoke up.

"What are you going to do to us?" She asked worriedly. "Please just leave Leila out of whatever you're about to do."

"Fine, leave her here." Wendell snapped, moving his arm again. "Next time she comes with us."

Melody opened the mansion door and sat her daughter down and closed the door. The black haired man grabbed her by the upper arm and forced her to follow. The light haired woman didn't struggle for her daughter sake because if she did, he'd hurt her. Wendell pulled Melody into the nearby woods and shoved her on the cold ground.

"You know, if I wanted to kill you I could do it whenever I wanted." He spoke as he walked behind her.

"I know." She replied as she picked herself up off the cold ground.

Wendell walked around to face her. "You don't ever seem to listen to me when I tell you not to tell."

The light haired woman gulped.

"When will you ever learn?" He asked, slapping her across the face.

Melody held the left side of her face and didn't answer.

"Answer me!" He bellowed in her face, shoving her to the dirt.

"I'm not the one who needs to learn." She snapped. "I'll tell Biff."

"Tell him and I'll definitely hurt your little one." The black haired man pulled out his knife and forced her completely on her back.

"Touch Leila and I'll break your hand!" She threatened as she pushed him off her.

Melody's sleeve slid up and Wendell took the knife and sliced her forearm. The young woman got to her feet holding her right arm and the man put his knife away and approached her. As soon as she was about to run, he grabbed her by her upper arm and forced her up against the tree. He placed his hands around her throat and she began to struggle within his grasp as he choked her. Just as she was about to pass out he let go, letting her fall to the cold ground gasping for air.

"Consider that a warning." Wendell growled, stepping in front of her.

The woman sat there trying to catch her breath as he walked away. She was definitely more scared of him now that he had cut her. When she managed to catch her breath, she stood up still lightly shaken and headed back to the mansion holding her bleeding forearm. She couldn't wait to get back inside to make sure little Leila was okay. As soon as she got inside, her daughter ran to her unharmed and she picked her up and sighed in relief and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Melody entered the bathroom and sat Leila down. "You can't tell anyone about my arm, okay?"

"I won't." The child replied worriedly.

The light haired woman got out the gauze and sat it down. She picked up the washcloth and wet it down with warm water and cleaned the cut.

"Don't cry mommy, I'll make it better." The little one told her as she moved closer to put her arms around her.

Melody winced in pain as she dried it off and wrapped it. Leila backed up some and watched her mother pull her sleeve down and wipe her eyes.

"Let's go." The young woman sniffled, picking the child up.

The little girl with short pigtails held onto her mother as they exited the bathroom.

* * *

Down at the family graveyard all the adults were standing around Nana's grave. Shivers and Mr. Whirlinda had just finished filling in the hole. Both sons of the old woman stayed behind and Lydia embraced her husband.

"Where's Melody?" The shorthaired woman asked, releasing her husband.

"I don't know." Uncle Grimmly replied.

"Last time I seen her, she was in the kitchen with Wendell." Lydia sighed.

"You left her alone with him?" Neville exclaimed hysterically. "I got to go!"

Shivers, Mr. Whirlinda, Grimmly, and Lydia watched as Neville hurried inside the mansion. He hurried down the hall, but when he passed the study he heard faint sobbing. He backed up and opened the door and saw Melody holding Leila, sobbing.

"Mel?" He spoke as he walked inside the room. "Are you okay?"

"I can't talk about it." She sobbed as she hugged her child. "No matter what happens it will always be my fault."

"What are you talking about?" The man of forty-one asked in concern as he closed the study door.

"Everything that happens in this place is my fault!" The light haired woman shrieked, letting the child with short pigtails down. "If I had never come here to live, then—"

"Then what?" Neville asked. "Then Biff wouldn't be as happy as he is now and without a doubt, Leila would not exist."

"I know…"Melody sighed. "But you all are in danger and I can't do a darn thing about it…"

"If it's about Wendell, then something can be done." He told her, picking up Leila. "Tell me what happened."

"If I tell you, then you have to swear not to freak out and call Wendell in here." She looked up at him and stood up.

"Alright, I swear." He agreed.

"Wendell poisoned Nana…and he's been poisoning me, but I don't know how long it's been going on. He also threatened to hurt Leila if I told." The light haired woman took Leila from him and held her close. "Neville, you have to get him out of here before he does anymore killing."

"I can't call the police, there's not enough evidence to get him arrested." The man sighed and sat down on the rocking chair. "I can honestly say I won't let Wendell harm anyone else if I can help it."

"Just keep what I told you between us." Melody told him as she opened the door.

"I will." Neville replied as he watched her leave the room with the child.

* * *

Melody walked in the music room carrying Leila. When she walked in with her child, the twins and Sue Pea were sitting on the chairs against the wall.

"Melody, will you play us a something on the piano?" Henry asked as she sat Leila down on the empty chair beside him.

"Sure." The light haired woman replied, sitting down at the piano. "Did you kids have anything in mind?"

"Fϋr Elise!" Leila shrieked happily.

"Sound good to you three?" The light haired woman asked, getting ready to play.

The three children nodded and she began to play. After several hours of playing, Lydia and Uncle Grimmly walked in.

"It's time for bed." The baldheaded man motioned for his daughter to come with him.

"The same goes for you two." The shorthaired woman took the twins by the hands and led them out.

The light haired child with short pigtails slid off the chair and walked to her mother. Melody picked up Leila and stood up and headed to her child's room. The light haired woman walked inside the room and sat the light haired child on the bed. The child looked into her mother's yellow eyes as she pulled off her black shoes. The little girl raised her arms and her mother pulled her maroon colored dress with long sleeves over her head. Melody laid the dress on the rocking chair and handed Leila her light pink nightgown. As the little one pulled it over her head, her mother took her piggy tails down and brushed her hair. Leila crawled to the head of the bed and laid down on her stomach next to the teddy bear her parents had given her. Melody pulled the blanket up to her daughter's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. The light haired woman walked to the door and turned off the light and walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Biff had just finished putting on the clothes he wore to bed when Melody walked in.

"It's been a long day." The light haired woman sighed as she removed her long sleeved velvet dress.

"Mel, what happen to your arm?" He asked in concern as he watched her slip on just a long shirt with short sleeves.

"It's nothing." She lied, holding her forearm against her chest. "I uh cut it on glass up in the attic."

"Melody…did Wendell do this to you?" The buffed man asked, pulling her arm away from her.

The light haired woman looked down and said nothing as he unwrapped the gauze.

"Oh Melody…" He sighed. "How did you not lose so much blood?"

The light haired woman shrugged.

"I'm just glad it isn't deep." He sighed. "I can even see the fresh bruises around your neck…"

Biff put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Biff, Wendell threatened to hurt Leila if I told you." She sighed as she looked up into his green eyes. "Can you please not do anything to give away I told you?"

"Fine, but if he lays a hand on our daughter I will make him pay." The buffed man assured his wife.

Melody nodded and Biff led her to the bed. Both of them got into bed and kissed each other goodnight. The light haired woman snuggled up to her husband and continued to think about their child.

* * *

It was eight in the morning when Melody had gotten up out of bed. She walked around to the other side of the bed to the white wardrobe closet and opened it. She pulled out one of the dresses Lydia had bought her and pulled it on over her head. As she looked at the long pale blue dress that exposed her chest in the mirror, she noticed a note lying there on the pillow. She turned around and walked to the bed and picked it up.

_Melody, my love, I have went to town to search for a great present for you and Leila. I will be back later on today._

_ ~ Love Biff_

The young woman laid the note on the small end table beside the lamp. She picked up the hairbrush and fixed her long hair and walked out.

* * *

Lydia sat in the rocking chair with Chauncey in the twins' room, watching the four children play. Henry and Leila played with the alphabet blocks. Orville and Sue Pea built a tower with Lincoln logs.

"Mommy, I want to go outside and play." The four-year-old boy in the purple vest spoke as he stood up.

"You can go out in the garden, but stay away from the fountain." The mother told him as she rocked Chauncey.

Henry helped Leila up and they walked out. Orville and Sue Pea got up and followed after them.

* * *

Melody walked in the music room and sat down at the piano and started playing one of the piano sonatas. As she was playing Wendell walked in and over to her and forced her away from the piano. The light haired woman gasped as he got on top of her.

"Get off of me!" She cried angrily as he held her down.

"I don't know how many times I've said this, but I'm seriously sick and tired of you." He fussed as he straddled her.

"And I'm sick and tired of you attacking me. You know, you probably would've had a chance if you wouldn't have come onto me so strong." Melody explained calmly. "I already found my soul mate, so you're going to have to find your own."

Wendell got off her and got to his feet. "I want you and I'm not going to stop until I make you mine."

"I'll never be yours." The light haired woman snapped as she got to her feet. "You just can't seem to take the hint."

"You are going to regret this!" The black haired man shouted as he stormed out.

Melody sat back down at the piano and sighed as she went back to playing.

* * *

Henry pulled Leila outside to the big oak tree and looked up. The little boy started climbing and the little girl with short pigtails watched. Sue Pea and Orville walked outside and looked up at him. Henry crawled on the lowest limb and leaned backwards, using his legs to keep him from falling. He reached for the girl with short pigtails and she grabbed hands with him.

"Can you lift her up?" He asked, gripping her hand.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sue Pea answered as she and Orville gave Leila a boost.

Henry pulled Leila up and sat upright with a smile. "We'll be careful."

The light haired girl with short pigtails smiled and nodded.

"Just don't fall…I don't want to lose anyone else." Sue Pea sighed.

The twins and the girl with pigtails watched as she walked back inside.

* * *

Sue Pea walked in the music room and approached Melody as she finished up Moonlight Sonata.

"How are you today?" Melody asked, turning around as she tucked her long hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to go take a nap before we eat at seven." Sue Pea told her.

The woman with beautiful long hair motioned the seven-year-old child to come to her and she did.

"Do you fear Wendell?" Melody asked in concern.

Sue Pea looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Just a little bit."

"Has he ever laid a hand on you?" She asked in concern.

"No; but the adults in the house talk about what's been going on. Henry and Orville even know about the issue. I did hear the adults talking about tossing him out that way you'll be safe." Sue Pea answered.

"Thanks; now go have you the best nap ever." The light haired woman smiled as she hugged the child. "I love you."

"I love you too, mama." The child with braids replied as she backed away from her.

Melody smiled as she watched Sue Pea leave the music room.

* * *

Sue Pea walked up the steps and inside her light pink room and laid down. "I promise I won't wet the bed."

The child drifted off to sleep, clutching her light brown teddy bear and snuggled up inside her knitted blanket.

* * *

While Melody was playing the piano, Wendell walked in and forced her off the bench by the piano and got on top of her.

"GET OFF ME!" She shrieked.

The black haired man covered her mouth and leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Your body is mine."

"I'll never be yours!" Melody cried, trying to force him off.

When he pinned her down, she knew she this was it.

* * *

Outside in the oak tree Henry and Leila continued to sit. When the twins and their friend heard loud pleas for help, they got down and ran inside. The twins and Leila ran inside the music room and gasped. The shorthaired girl with pigtails ran back out to get help and the twins ran full speed and shoved Wendell off her. Henry and Orville sat on Wendell and beat him up. Melody got up crying and her attacker stood up, making the twins get off. She used all the strength she had left and punched Wendell in the face. "That's for trying to force me to do it!"

"What's going on in here?" Neville exclaimed angrily as he and Leila walked inside the room.

"Wendell tried to violate me!" The light haired woman answered hysterically.

The shorthaired girl with pigtails ran to her mother and she picked her up. Wendell wiped his bloody nose and scowled at her.

"What does violate mean?" Henry whispered to his brother.

Orville shrugged and they looked back up at their father.

"Get out!" Neville bellowed at Wendell. "I'm tired of you touching Melody!"

"Shivers!" The father called angrily. "Pack Wendell's things and put it on the steps outside!"

The Whirlindas heard Neville yelling and they hurried inside the music room. The twins moved aside and the two adults stood by her.

"I will get her." The black haired man chuckled. "When I do, it will be lights out for Melody Pianissima."

"You're a bully!" Leila screamed at the man as she held onto her mother.

"You're just as dead as your mother!" He hollered at the child as Mr. Whirlinda and Neville escorted him out.

Ms. Whirlinda hugged Melody and the child. The light haired woman buried her face into the woman's shoulder and sobbed.

"It's going to be okay now, he can't harm you anymore." The curly haired woman assured her as she rubbed her back.

The young woman took a step back and tucked her long hair behind her right ear. "What makes you so sure he's not going to come back and murder me?"

"He's not a loud back here, so don't worry so much." Ms. Whirlinda answered as she turned to leave.

The twins stood by the mother and daughter and watched the curly haired blonde woman leave the room.

* * *

Suppertime arrived and Uncle Grimmly walked inside Sue Pea's bedroom to wake her up to go eat. He noticed something off about his daughter as he approached her.

"Sue Pea, it's time to get up." He spoke, reaching for her hand.

When he grabbed her hand he began to tear up. When he let go of her cold hand he picked her up and carried her lifeless body into the hallway. All he could do is hold his daughter's body in his arms and weep. Biff approached him and his heart dropped.

"All she did was go take a nap…" Grimmly sobbed, looking up at the buff man.

"This is going to kill Melody…" Biff sighed, staring at the child's lifeless body. "She called Mel her mommy."

"Go tell Neville and call a doctor." The bald man sighed and went back to sobbing.

The buffed man turned around and headed back down to the first floor.

* * *

Neville stood in the hallway in front of the dining room talking to Melody.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized. "I should've thrown him out sooner."

The light haired girl looked down at the light brown hard wood floor and sighed. "He was going to –"

"Neville, call a doctor and have him bring a casket for Sue Pea…" Biff interrupted as he approached them.

"Oh no!" The orange haired man hurried down to the study.

"What happened to Sue Pea?" Melody looked up at him in concern.

"After you tell me what happened today." The buffed man told her.

"You'll get angry." The young woman replied in a whisper. "Can you just tell me what happened to Sue Pea?"

Biff sighed. "She died."

Melody held her breath to keep from bursting into tears.

"Are you okay, Mel?" He asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"I'm trying not to cry…" She sniffled. "Sue Pea's death is the second horrible thing that has happened today."

"What happened today that occurred before her death?" Biff asked as he wiped her tears.

"Wendell was thrown out of the house for his attempt to do what you do with me except with force." She told him as tears strolled down her face.

Biff looked at her confused and she sighed.

"It's what we did to make a baby?" She looked at him, trying to drop him a hint.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Melody. I wish I would've been here to protect you." He pulled her close and she burst out crying into his chest.

Neville walked back out of the study and passed the couple and walked inside the kitchen. Moments later Shivers and him walked out and down the hall.

"It's going to be okay." Biff assured his wife as he watched both men disappear out of sight.

"Is she okay?" Lydia interrupted as she exited the dining room. "I heard what happened earlier."

"Yes, but she's also upset because Sue Pea died." He explained to the shorthaired woman.

Lydia went silent and walked away.

When there was a knock at the door, Ms. Whirlinda walked passed them to answer it. Biff lifted Melody up and went to the door as well. The curly haired woman opened the door and the doctor walked in wheeling the small casket inside. The buffed man let his wife down and lifted one end of the casket up. Both the doctor and Biff carried the wooden box up the steps, leaving both women at the door.

"Sue Pea called me mama before she went to take a nap." The light haired woman sniffled as she looked at the curly haired woman. "I feel horrible."

"She was a great kid." Ms. Whirlinda replied.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Leila asked in concern as the twins held her hands.

"Sue Pea is…dead." Melody spoke almost in a whisper as she looked at the hard wood floor.

The little girl with short pigtails began to cry and the twins released her hands. The beautiful longhaired woman approached her daughter and picked her up to console her.

"Why Sue Pea die?" Orville asked over Leila's muffled cry.

"I'm not really sure, but I think Wendell killed her." Melody replied, trying to calm her child.

"Wendell couldn't have done it, Mel." Ms. Whirlinda cut in.

The light haired woman turned to face her.

"He was in the kitchen with Shivers when I walked in." She told her.

"She died on her own, didn't she?" Henry spoke up in concern.

"We don't know that for sure." Melody answered, turning to look at him.

"Move aside!" The doctor called from the top of the steps.

The twins moved out of the way and the doctor and the buffed man slowly made their way down with the casket. Leila stopped crying into her mother's neck and looked up as they walked around the corner down the hall. Melody let her child down and sighed.

"Uncle Grimmly?" Melody watched the bald man descend the stairs and slowly walk passed them.

"You guys go on out to the graveyard." Ms. Whirlinda told them. "I'll stay behind and walk with Grimmly."

Melody nodded and escorted the children out.

* * *

Out in the graveyard stood the others as the doctor and Biff lowered the casket down into the hole. There wasn't one person who wasn't sobbing.

Ms. Whirlinda made her way down to the grave with Uncle Grimmly sobbing.

"How could my daughter just die like that?" Grimmly blubbered, making the others turn their attention to him. "She was all I had left!"

Nobody said anything.

"Her eighth birthday would've been August ninth…" His voice trailed off and he sobbed louder. "She was my baby girl…"

Shivers and Mr. Whirlinda started filling in the hole. Neville hugged his older brother as he cried. After the hole was filled and everyone had finally stopped crying, they went inside the mansion.

The rest of the night was quiet, no laughter, no smiles, and no happiness.

* * *

The next day arrived and all was well. It was Melody's twenty-fifth birthday, but there wasn't as much bliss as there usually was. Biff had taken her out for her special day, leaving Leila with the others in the house. Later on that night when they returned and everyone had already gone to bed, they shared a passionate night together.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me.


	11. 1926: MURDERED

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

CHAPTER 10: 1926: MURDERED

It was three days after Christmas and Melody was left home alone with the children. Five-year-old Leila sat at the piano playing Moonlight Sonata. It was the only song she managed to fully learn. The light haired woman smiled as her daughter played that piece beautifully.

"Can I stop playing now?" The little girl asked, looking over her shoulder.

Melody nodded as she stood in the doorway. Leila took her mother by the hand and they walked down the hall towards the stairs. Just as they started to ascend the stairs, there was a knock at the door.

"Stay here." The light haired woman ordered her child.

The child with shoulder length hair stood there and watched her mother go to the door. When she opened the door she gasped. There stood Wendell with a sharp knife pointed at her stomach.

"It's nice to see you, Mel." The twenty-nine year old told her as a smirk spread across his face.

Melody was terrified; she was suddenly caught between a rock and a hard place. When she suddenly tried to shut the door, Wendell over powered her and forced the door back open. He walked in and slammed the door shut. The young woman's heart sped up as she backed away. Leila was paralyzed at the sight of the man and she couldn't run.

"You never could keep your mouth shut!" He bellowed as he approached her. "I'm so sick of you!"

The five-year-old girl stood there and watched the man slap her mother across the face and then shove her to the floor. "MOMMY!"

"You even got me thrown out!" The man shouted at her as he got down on top of her. "I'm going to make you pay!"

The light haired woman struggled and tried to get him off, but she couldn't get him to. "You're crazy!"

The black haired man began to strangle her. The little girl was horrified, thus making her cry. The twins heard the distress cry and ran out of their room and down the stairs. They gave him one hard shove and he was off of her. Melody stood up gasping for air and headed for the stairs. On her way up she scooped up her daughter and the twins followed after.

* * *

The young woman and the children made it to the attic and they pushed a table in front of the door before they ran out on the balcony.

"Climb as fast as you can." The yellow-eyed woman told them as she put her child upon the ladder.

Henry and Orville hurried up the ladder behind Leila and Melody followed up after them. The shorthaired girl and the twins made it to the top of the roof. Wendell had caught up with them and Melody climbed upon the roof. Before the man could get up there to get them, they hurried inside the windowless brick room and closed the door. Leila turned the lamps on and sat down on the bed. The light haired woman locked the door and pushed the toy shelf in front of it with the help of the twins.

"Melody!" Wendell bellowed as he banged on the thick wooden door. "I will get you and when I do you and those kids are dead!"

Melody and the children sat on the queen size bed. Leila sat on her mother's lap, hugging her tightly. Henry and Orville sat on each side of the young woman holding onto her. The pounding on the door eventually stopped and they sat there.

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked, looking up at Melody.

"I don't know." The light haired woman replied. "We need to get to the phone."

"It's all the way at the front entrance." Orville told her.

"When does Neville get home?" Melody asked as she held Leila close to her.

"Father won't be home until late." Orville answered as he released his grip on her.

"He went out with Mr. Whirlinda, and Uncle Grimmly." Henry added, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"I want Daddy." Leila whined.

"I think he went to get something from the post office and go get a few things." Melody replied as she messed with her daughter's short hair.

The children looked up at her and then at the Grandfather clock.

The light haired woman sighed and looked at the Grandfather clock. "We wait until I think it's safe to go down."

The children nodded.

"There's a secret door under the rug, but I don't remember where it goes to." Henry told her.

"Okay." The young woman nodded.

* * *

Shivers opened the door and walked inside the mansion. The butler closed the door and headed down the hall around the corner to the back door. Little did he know that he was being followed. Shivers walked back outside, passing the fountain and making his way down to the shed in the graveyard. When he opened the shed's door and walked in, the door slammed shut and locked. Wendell stood outside the shed with a smirk on his face as he took a match out. He let out a chuckle and quickly ran it along the wood, causing it to light. Shivers banged on the door trying to make it open.

"Soon as I take care of you, I will find a way to get Melody out of the panic room on the roof and I will slit her throat open and drown her daughter!" The black haired man yelled at him.

"Neville and the others won't allow you to harm them!" The butler shouted back as he pushed on the door.

"We'll see about that." He replied, placing the lit match in the dry grass.

The grass ignited and it spread like wild fire. Wendell cackled and walked away as the shed went up in flames with a terrified old man locked inside.

* * *

Melody and the children continued to sit in the panic room on the bed. The light haired woman sighed as she sat there thinking.

"Is there any rope up here or sheets I could use?" The young woman asked, standing up.

Henry slid off the bed and walked over to the chest. "I think there's some in here."

"We like to hide stuff up here." Orville added as he walked over to the chest.

The twins lifted the lid up, revealing rope and sheets.

"We sometimes would come up here and build a fort out of sheets." Henry explained, pulling the stuff out.

"I had an idea that may work, but we have to tie the sheets together and add the rope." Melody explained as she got down on the floor.

Leila slid off the bed and joined her mother on the floor and the twins joined them.

"What are you going to do after we get this done?" Henry asked in concern as he helped.

"I'll explain more when we're done, but I need you to make sure the knots are sturdy." The light haired woman replied.

The children nodded as they continued to help.

* * *

Lydia, Vincent Van Gore, and Ms. Whirlinda walked inside the mansion. The shorthaired mother headed up the steps to Chauncey's room. Vincent Van Gore headed to his room in the attic and Ms. Whirlinda followed.

Lydia walked inside Chauncey's room and smiled when she saw her ghost baby playing on the rocking horse. When she saw her ghost baby was okay, she backed out of the room and closed the door. As soon as she turned around, she bumped into Wendell.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped in surprise.

"Melody let me in." He smirked.

"Where is she and where are the children?" The thirty-four year old woman asked nervously.

The black haired man didn't answer; he just smirked as he placed his left hand on her shoulder. Lydia had an uneasy feeling, but she was too scared to run or to do anything. Wendell pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. He gently helped her down on the hard floor as she looked up in his dark green eyes.

"I'm going to kill Melody and the children and there's nothing you or the others can do about it." He smirked, wiping her blood off the knife.

The shorthaired woman laid there crying and trying to stay awake as the man walked away.

* * *

Up in the attic Vincent Van Gore was in his room and Ms. Whirlinda stood outside on the balcony. Wendell entered the attic and approached the open door to the balcony. When he stepped out on the balcony, she turned around.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Ms. Whirlinda exclaimed in shock.

With one swift push, the curly haired woman was sent over the railing. Wendell smirked as he looked over the balcony's railing. Ms. Whirlinda was dead; she had cracked her head on the stone pathway below. The black haired man knew he had to hide the body, but he had just one more to thing to do before he did. The man walked back inside and closed the door to the balcony. He walked over to the table and picked up the sharp scissors and smirked. Wendell approached the door to the bedroom and just as he was about to twist the knob, the door opened.

"Get out!" The starving artist demanded. "You tried to have your way with Melody!"

"I would've had my way with her if it wasn't for those children." The black haired man growled.

"I'm calling zee police and you—" Vincent Van Gore was cut off, Wendell had plunged the sharp scissors into his neck.

The tall man let the starving artist collapse down on the wooden floor. The black haired man left the man to bleed out as he descended the attic stairs.

* * *

Melody and the children had just finished tying the rope to the sheets. The light haired woman stood up and the twins done the same. Melody pulled on the toy shelf and the twins pushed it, helping her move it out from in front of the door. The twenty-six year old woman unlocked the door and turned to them.

"We're climbing down from the balcony and then we're going to run through the woods to my parents' house." Melody explained, walking over to the ladder. "Just drop the sheet rope down to me when I make it down."

"I thought your parents disowned you?" Orville spoke, causing her to look at him.

"Well the truth is…" She sighed, turning away to go down the ladder. "I've been going to see them the last six years now, but not when they're together. Besides, right now they're our only chance."

The children stood there as they watched Melody go down the ladder. When she got down the children dropped it down to her. Orville and Henry started down the ladder with Leila in tow. As soon as they got down, the light haired woman had them stay quiet. Melody and the kids peered over the railing and noticed Wendell wrapping a body up in a sheet. They were horrified at the bloody sight. The little girl whimpered and backed away from the balcony railing and the little boy with the purple vest backed away and covered her mouth. Melody and Orville continued to peer over the railing at Wendell, but he disappeared out of sight with the body around the side of the house. The light haired woman took the rope end and tied it to the railing.

"I will go down first to make sure it'll hold my weight." Melody told them as she climbed over the railing, holding onto the rope. "If it'll hold me, then you three come down together."

The children nodded and she quickly climbed down the tied sheets. Melody made it safely to the ground and the children moved as fast as they could down to her. When they got down, Melody picked up Leila and they took off towards the woods.

* * *

Neville, Uncle Grimmly, and Mr. Whirlinda arrived back home. They walked inside and listened for the children and Melody. When they heard nothing, Neville and Uncle Grimmly headed down to the study and Mr. Whirlinda went upstairs.

When Mr. Whirlinda walked inside his and his woman's bedroom, Wendell plunged the sharp silver knife into his stomach and twisted it. The black haired man pulled the knife out and he watched blood pour out of his victim's mouth as he collapsed on the rug. Wendell let out a chuckle as he stepped over Mr. Whirlinda's dead body. He took his knife and carved "Melody will pay" on the wooden door and walked away.

* * *

Melody and the children ran through the snow-covered ground in the woods. When they came to the edge of the woods, they made a beeline right for Melody's parents' house. The light haired woman pounded on the fancy door and the door opened. There stood a woman about five feet and six inches tall. She looked almost like Melody, except her hair was long and curly.

"Melody?" The woman looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother, please help us!" The light haired woman cried. "Wendell is trying to kill us!"

"Honey, who is it?" A man's voice called.

A man of five, nine walked up behind his wife and looked down at his daughter and the children.

"Melody?" Mr. Pianissima spoke with a sign of bliss in his voice.

"Daddy!" Melody shrieked happily.

"Grandpa!" Leila squealed as she ran to him.

The man moved passed his wife and picked the little girl up and hugged his daughter.

"Who is this Wendell you speak of?" Mrs. Pianissima asked in concern.

"He used to live with Neville and Lydia way before I came to live with them." The light haired woman explained as she clung to her father. "Neville kicked him out after his attempt to violate me."

"What does violate mean? Henry asked, looking up at the adults.

"Ask your parents." Melody's mother told them.

"None of this would've happened if you didn't throw me out, but then I wouldn't have gotten married to Biff and Leila wouldn't exist…" The light haired woman sighed, backing away from her father.

"It was your mother who wanted you out." Mr. Pianissima told them.

"It was a mistake and I'm sorry." Mrs. Pianissima replied. "I have missed you."

"I've been sneaking out to see our child the past six or seven years." Her father confessed as he put Leila down.

"I've only seen her a couple times throughout the last couple years." Melody's mother admitted.

"Mom, Dad…remember my life and theirs are at stake. I don't care who did what…" Melody sighed in annoyance as she picked up her daughter.

"Can we stay with you until our father gets home?" Orville interupted.

"Of course you can." Mrs. Pianissima spoke told them. "Do you actually think we were going to send you to your death?"

"I don't know, but you might." Melody replied angrily as she walked inside with the children.

* * *

Uncle Grimmly stood up from the Louis XIII Style chair and placed the worn out book on the shelf. Neville looked up from his book and at his older brother.

"If you need me, I'll be up in my room." The bald headed man broke the silence as he opened the door.

The forty-two year old man nodded. "If you see Melody and the kids, let me know."

"I will." Uncle Grimmly replied as he walked out.

Neville got up from the rocking chair and closed the door and sat back down. He looked at the grandfather clock and back down at the book. Despite it being six in the afternoon, he didn't question his wife or the others whereabouts.

* * *

Uncle Grimmly made it up the stairs to the second floor, but as he walked down the hallway he noticed blood coming out from underneath the Whirlindas bedroom door. When he turned the copper doorknob, he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He suddenly couldn't feel his legs any longer and he collapsed on the hallway floor. Grimmly managed to roll over on his back and who he saw angered him.

"Where are Melody and the children?" Wendell asked, pointing the knife at his throat. "She and the children aren't up in the panic room anymore."

"I don't know, but even if I did know I still wouldn't tell you." Grimmly replied in agonizing pain. "You've been hurting that sweet girl for the last several years and I refuse to tell you anything."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to track her down myself." He growled as he drove the knife into the bald man's throat.

Blood oozed from the wound as Wendell pulled out the bloody knife. He wiped it off and walked away furious. He knew he was running out of time before Biff would return home and he knew how strong Biff was, so he needed to find Melody and Leila to kill them. Killing them would make him weak enough to take him out. His motto was "Leave no witnesses" and that's exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

Neville stood up from the rocking chair and placed the old book on the desk. He opened the door and walked out, leaving the door open. When he entered the bathroom at the far end of the hall, Wendell hurried inside the study. Not even five minutes later Neville came back. Just as he was about to sit down the door slowly moved and Wendell stepped out from behind it. The forty-two year old man quickly turned around and the black haired man stabbed him in the left shoulder. Neville held his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"What have you done with my kids and granddaughter?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing yet." The black haired man smirked. "I don't see why you call Mel your daughter and Leila your granddaughter."

"I took Melody in and treated her like she was my own flesh and blood!" Neville answered angrily as he continued to hold his shoulder.

"You didn't treat her like she was your flesh and blood! If you had, then maybe no one here would be in this situation. If she was your daughter then you would've believed her from the start. I've poisoned her, kissed her, strangled her, and tried to have my way with her." Wendell replied, examining his sharp knife. "Fathers protect their daughters…or they at least try to."

"Her father is protecting her." Neville grinned. "I know he is. Mel has been seeing her father secretly since she was pregnant with Leila and probably even before that."

"That explains why Biff, her, and the brat disappeared some times." He thought to himself as pulled the orange haired man off the rocking chair.

Wendell held down the weak man and plunged the knife into his chest and stomach ten times. Neville died instantly and the black haired man stood up. He smiled evilly as he walked out of the study, closing the door behind him. He had an even better idea and he was going to use it.

* * *

Mr. Pianissima brought out some of Melody's old toys and the children rushed to him. He sat the box down and Leila pulled out a hand made doll with button eyes. She was happy. Henry and Orville took out all the blocks and built a tower.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you in private." Melody spoke up as she stood up from the fancy couch.

Mr. Pianissima and his daughter walked into the other room. She turned to him and began sobbing hysterically. He pulled her close and embraced her tightly.

"I don't want to die!" She cried into his shoulder.

"What if I go back to the mansion with you and the children?" He asked. "I could stand outside for fifteen to twenty minutes or come in when called for if you want."

Melody backed away and looked up at him. "Please Daddy?"

"Let's get the kids and head over there." He put his arm around her and escorted her back to the family room.

"Daddy is walking us back to the mansion." The light haired woman told her mother.

"Before you go I'd like to get a photograph taken." Mrs. Pianissima told her.

"I'll take the picture!" Orville chimed in.

"Do you know how?" Mrs. Pianissima asked.

Orville nodded as he walked over to the camera. Henry got down on all fours behind the camera and his brother stepped upon him. Mr. and Mrs. Pianissima stood side-by-side. Melody stood in front of her father with Leila on her side. Orville took two photos and stepped down off his brother. The twins moved away from the camera and stood by the fireplace.

"I'll be back in a few." Mr. Pianissima told his wife as he escorted his daughter and the children out of the house.

"Bye mother!" Melody called. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Her mother called back.

* * *

Wendell stood in the bathroom on the second floor watching the bathtub fill up. While he was doing that, he heard the front doors to the mansion slam shut.

"Melody? Leila?" Biff called.

Wendell hurried out of the bathroom and down the hall to Leila's room. He opened the door and stood in the doorway. The buffed man made it up the steps and he could sense something was wrong. He noticed the blood coming out from the Whirlindas bedroom and when started to approach the area, Wendell stepped out of Leila's room.

"Where are my wife and daughter?" Biff asked.

"Dead." Wendell lied as a smirk spread across his face. "I murdered them."

The bliss he had felt before he had entered the mansion was gone. He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

"You were never a good husband to her." The black haired man told him. "I've been abusing Melody for the past several years and you haven't been there for her at all."

"That's a lie! I have been there for her ever since I met her!" Biff shouted furiously. "You laid a hand on my wife and now I'm going to break your legs!"

Wendell stood there smirking as Biff approached him. The buffed man lifted the black haired man up by his bloodstained shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"I love my wife and daughter and you killed them." The buffed man grinded his teeth together as he held back the tears. "They were my world and you took them away from me!"

Without warning, Wendell pulled the knife out of its holster and plunged it into Biff's stomach. The buffed man released him and fell to the floor. The black haired man rolled him over on his back and smirked.

"I lied, they aren't dead!" Wendell laughed. "I told you that just to weaken you down. With you out of the way, they will be an easy target and I can murder your precious wife and daughter."

Wendell stabbed Biff one more time, finishing him off.

"This is going to bring Melody down." He thought to himself as he grabbed the buffed man by the legs.

The black haired man pulled the lifeless body down the hall and inside the bathroom, leaving a bloody trail behind.

* * *

It was eight o'clock when Mr. Pianissima escorted his daughter and the children back to the mansion. When Melody and the children entered the house, they stood there listening for any noises. After five minutes of not hearing anything, Orville started up the steps to the second floor.

"Where are you going?" Melody asked in concern. "It's not a good idea to just go wondering off."

"I'm just going to play in the playroom upstairs." Orville explained, holding onto the banister.

"Just don't let your guard down…" The light haired woman sighed.

"I won't." The child assured her as he ascended the staircase.

"Melody, I'm going with him." Henry told her.

"Watch each other's back." Melody told him as Leila grabbed her hand.

Henry nodded and hurried up the steps and out of sight.

The light haired woman and her daughter walked down the hallway to the music room. Melody sat down at the piano and started playing Liebestrӓum. Leila stood there listening, but after a couple minutes she crossed her legs.

The light haired woman stopped playing and turned to her daughter. "Do you want me to take you to the bathroom?"

The shorthaired child shook her head. "I can go by myself."

"Alright." Her mother replied, turning around to play more.

The little girl turned around and rushed out of the room, leaving her mother alone. She nearly didn't make it to the bathroom in time. After she finished, she exited and ran to the stairs. When she got to the top of the steps, she could see feet peeking out of the bathroom doorway. Leila could feel her heart wanting to burst from her chest as she approached the bathroom down the hall. When she stopped in the doorway, Wendell grabbed her from behind. The man stepped over Biff's lifeless body with the little girl and walked over to the bathtub. The shorthaired girl struggled as he forced her into the tub of water.

"MOMMY! GRANDPA!" Leila cried out.

"Your mommy can't hear you." Wendell smirked, forcing her under the water.

The five-year-old girl fought for her life, but she couldn't hold her breath any longer and her eyes closed. The child stopped moving and the man stood up. Wendell lifted Biff's lifeless body up and dragged him out of the bathroom.

* * *

Melody stood up from the piano and walked out of the room.

"Leila!" The light haired woman called as she walked up to the bathroom door.

When she opened the door, Leila wasn't there. Melody became anxious, making her sweat. The young woman hurried down the hall and up the steps to the second floor. She stopped when she saw the trail of blood leading to the bathroom. She slowly approached the bathroom and entered, but what she saw caused her to turn three shades of white. She was truly horrified when she looked in the bathtub. Melody picked up Leila's soaking wet body and walked out into the hallway crying.

"Oh Leila…" The light haired woman sobbed as she embraced the little girl. "I should have gone with you…"

"It wouldn't have mattered if you had gone with her or not." Wendell walked up behind her, startling her.

"You drowned my daughter!" She cried hysterically as she embraced her child's cold, wet body. "She did nothing to you…"

"Neither did the others that lived here, but I needed them out of the way to keep them from telling the police." He explained as he examined his sharp knife. "Well your husband did beat me up that time, but now he's dead."

Melody gently laid Leila's lifeless body down on the hard wood floor and stood up. She turned around and looked up at him with tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"You're a sadistic man." The light haired woman sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Wendell slapped Melody across the face and shoved her to the floor, leaving a handprint on the right side of her cheek.

"I never did tell you what I did to Henry and Orville." He smirked, putting the knife back in the holster.

The young woman looked up at him mortified as she held the right side of her face.

"I stabbed little Henry in the back and slit his throat just like I had done to Orville." He smirked, squatting down in front of her. "Blood was everywhere."

Melody's eyes filled with tears and her heart ached with sorrow. "There's a special place in hell for people like you…"

"Outside this area it's called hell; around here it's called Underwhere." He told her.

Melody scowled at him in annoyance.

"Anyway, I'm going to tell you something. I'm sure you remember when you were deathly sick, don't you?" Wendell smirked. "Well, I had poisoned you, but I stopped for a while so I wouldn't kill your unborn child. If I had the arsenic in the liquid form instead of the powder, I would have murdered you and left the others alone."

Melody became enraged and kicked him in the face, making his nosebleed. "You will pay for everything you have done to me and the others!"

Wendell slapped her across the face, making her scream out for her father. He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to lie down.

"Your _father_ can't save you." He smirked as he straddled her.

"DADDY!" Melody cried out in distress. "DADDY, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Wendell pulled out the bloodstained knife and quickly slit her from ear-to-ear. Just as he stood up and stepped to the side, a vase crashed over his head. There stood Mr. Pianissima who quickly rushed to his daughter's side.

"Hang in there, Mel." Her father told her as he removed his coat and light gray shirt.

"Daddy…" Melody managed to choke. "Don't let Wendell get away with this…"

Mr. Pianissima placed the shirt over the wound and gently applied pressure with one hand as he held her hand with the other. "Don't worry, baby girl, I won't."

"Daddy…I have nothing to live for anymore…" She slowly spoke as she held her father's hand. "Biff…and Leila…are gone."

"Your mother and I need you." Her father told her.

"I love you, Daddy." Melody told him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too, Mel." He replied, placing his hand over hers.

Melody closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Mr. Pianissima placed the shirt aside and laid her hand down beside her and kissed her forehead. The light haired man stood up with tears in his eyes and sighed. "Melody, I swear I won't let Wendell get away with this."

Melody's father picked up the bloody knife and cut down the rope hanging in the doorway of the playroom. He then turned around and got down next to the unconscious murderer and hogtied him. Mr. Pianissima stood back up and put his coat on and walked out.

* * *

NOTE: If you see any of the mistakes I missed while going over this story, PM me.


	12. EPILOGUE

MELODY PIANISSIMA'S STORY

EPILOGUE

Melody sighed and looked up at the others.

"Did Wendell get arrested?" Saphire asked skeptically.

"Yes." The light haired woman replied, pulling an article out of the back of the book. "He was more than arrested."

"What does the article say?" Daisy asked anxiously.

Melody handed Biff the old book and unfolded the newspaper article.

"Wendell Wright, a man of 29 was arrested for the twelve murders at the mansion on Twenty Second Street on the outskirts of Mushroom City. When the Mushroom City Police arrived on the scene, they were shocked by this gruesome crime. Lieutenant Kooper stated this was the first horrific murder he had seen in the twenty-four years he has been with the MCPD. Officers Goom and Goomberson charged Wendell Wright with first-degree murder and has been sentenced to be hanged on January 1st, 1927 in the town plaza in Mushroom City.

"_My daughter did not deserve to die like she did and neither did my granddaughter. That monster had tormented her from the day she moved in with mine and my wife's longtime friends, Lydia and Neville. It kills me to know I'll never get to see Melody, Leila, or the others ever again._" Mr. Pianissima commented." Melody read aloud.

Luigi shook his head. "Did Leila ever have a ghost?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so. The sad thing is I forgot about Leila whenever King Boo had us under his control." Melody sighed, looking away.

"Why don't you go find her?" Daisy suggested.

"We can go with you." The green clad plumber added.

"I can stay here with the children." Biff told them.

Lilly got off her mother's lap and moved to the side.

"Then let's go." The flower princess told them as she stood up.

"We'll be back." Luigi assured Lilly and the others as he walked to the door with Daisy and Melody following.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Their child called.

"Bye!" Saphire called.

* * *

After thirty minutes of riding in the go-kart that seat four, they arrived at the old mansion.

"This place is not that different than the last time I seen it." The light blonde haired woman told them.

"I think there's a caretaker that keeps the place well cared for." The flower princess explained, getting out of the passenger side.

When the trio approached the door, a man in his forties walked up to them and Melody disappeared.

"Do you know the story behind this house?" He asked out of curiosity.

Luigi and Daisy and nodded and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" The flower princess asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm the grandson of the one who murdered the people who lived here in 1926." He replied. "I'm also the caretaker of this place."

"Then you're not going to mind us going in to find the ghost of a child are you?" The green clad plumber asked.

"Are you talking about the little girl who wanders the halls during the day crying for her mother and father?" The man with black hair smirked. "Did you come for her?"

"Why do you ask?" Daisy questioned skeptically.

"No reason." He smirked.

Luigi opened the mansion door and walked in with Daisy in tow. The green clad plumber pulled out a flashlight and headed up the steps with the flower princess in tow. When they got to the outside of the bedroom entrance, Melody reappeared.

"Where'd you go?" Daisy asked.

"I was still around. Wendell's grandson makes me uncomfortable, so we must hurry." The light haired woman explained.

Luigi nodded in agreement as he pushed the door open.

When they opened the door all they could see is a stuffed raggedy teddy bear floating over the edge of the bed.

"I'll get her to reveal herself." Melody entered the room and smiled.

Luigi shinned the flashlight inside the room and waited along beside Daisy.

"Leila?" Melody spoke up over the crying.

The little ghost with short hair revealed herself and looked up.

"Mommy!" Leila cried, dropping her raggedy teddy bear.

Melody floated to her daughter and picked her up.

"I missed you mommy!" The child cried.

"I missed you too." She replied as she embraced her child.

"Now we can go home." The flower princess smiled.

"Just unreveal yourselves so we can get out of here without Wendell's grandson seeing you both." Luigi instructed. "I feel like he's up to something."

Both ghost unrevealed themselves and Luigi and Daisy headed back down the stairs to the foyer. The green clad plumber opened the door and walked out with his wife in tow.

"Did you see the little girl's ghost?" The black haired man asked as he propped against the brick exterior.

"All we could hear is her crying." The flower princess replied as she headed to the go-kart with Luigi.

They both got in the go-kart and pulled away and both ghost reappeared.

* * *

When they got back to Luigi's mansion, they got out and headed inside to where everyone was waiting for them. The other ghost from within Luigi's mansion gathered around with the only five humans living there. Biff and Melody were so glad to have Leila back a part of their world. The little girl ghost with short hair was truly happy again, she was no longer alone. Spooky the dog greeted her with a wet lick across her face. The twins, Henry and Orville hugged her tightly and Sue Pea joined in. Even though Chauncey is a spoiled brat, he floated in front of Leila and handed her a newer teddy bear. All the adults, plus those alive and well just smiled. Maybe things will be much different at Luigi's mansion from now on since Biff and Melody have their daughter back.

The End for now.

* * *

NOTE: I'm sorry if the epilogue sucks.


End file.
